West: A Side-Story
by Ana.aint.in.China
Summary: An introspect into the life of Jade West. There will be Jori lovin' down the line, if you are patient.
1. Ingenue, Life in Mono

**Hello there! Welcome to my first shot at a fanfiction. For now this will be pretty mellow, but who knows how it will turn out in the future, so I'm cranking up the rating just in case. I would like to thank a few awesome people: GhostfaceTV, TheLastOfThem and Victorious-FutureFictions, who are awesome writers and peeps, if you haven't checked out their stuff then go IMMEDIATELY, don't even bother with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if this is actually needed, but no, I don't own any of the stuff mentioned below, sadly. If I did, right now I would be swimming in my giant money-filled pool instead of writing fanfictions.**

She was chewing on her fountain pen, headphones resting on her neck, there she sat, typing up in her PearBook. Her hair was up, being held loosely by a pencil, while medium-sized black rimmed glasses adorned her face halfway down her nose. She wore black run down jeans, a white tank top and a blue and black plaid shirt. Normally you wouldn't expect anything close to this as her demeanor, but she prided herself in being unpredictable. This was one of her best-kept secrets, one of her fortresses of relative solitude. She loved this diner, for a multitude of reasons: The coffee was phenomenal, which on its own would make her come back, but aside from that it was quiet, open 24 hours, the food was pretty good and the staff left her alone most of the time. However, she first came across it in one of her midnight drives, she recognized it as the place where some of her favorite movies were filmed, including one of the all time best movies, _Sex and Death 101_, second only, of course, to _The Scissoring_. Despite her being an openly avid fan of _The Scissoring_, she was slightly more reserved about her fondness for _Sex and Death 101_. It had a modicum measure of gore that allowed it to be acceptable in her standards, however the main reason for the enjoyment of the movie was the underlying love story; and Jade West doesn't do love stories. At least to the outside world, that is. She had built a reputation for being a cold-hearted badass bitch, and that is the way she wanted it to remain.

Which is why she retreated to the hidden parts of L.A. during these long breaks, to do what she was doing. It's not that people weren't aware that she wrote, it was that she was trying to put down in words the play that had formed in her head for a while. It wasn't really a play; more of a collage of dreams, daydreams and general brain farts that have somewhat haunted her. She hated that she felt the need to vent in this medium, but it was driving her mad. She could be writing at house, it was quiet that's for sure, too quiet. Her mother had gone with her brother to visit their extended family in New Jersey, while she decided to stay in L.A.. Not only did the prospect of flying not thrill her in the least, she also dreaded contemplating the mere possibility of being in the same county as those guidos she saw a documentary on. Between us, she was channel surfing one day and caught _Jersey Shore_ on. She was terrified, she couldn't understand how people were scared of watching _The Scissoring_ yet insisted on watching that. She shivered as thoughts of spray tans and STDs seeped through her mind, taking a sip of her mug of coffee and reaching for the scissors in her right boot as a way to self-soothe. On the bright side, for one it made her glad to divert her attention back to the play currently jumbled around in her laptop. It was about, well it was about something that she wasn't at all proud of, matters of the heart.

She saw Hellie approaching. To everyone else, Hellie was just another 30-something regular at the diner, but Jade knew she was the daughter of the owner as well as manager of the establishment. She had to admit, she actually tolerated the woman. Not only did Hellie know when to just leave her be, and when she wouldn't mind striking up a conversation, mostly about their mutual love of cinematography, she was also an exceptional critic. Jade let her read a substantial amount of her material, this particular one however, was not the case.

"Late night huh?"

Jade checked her watch, 2:34 am. "Yea, guess so."

Hellie leaned slightly to the PearBook, "Anything of interest?"

"Nope. Total crap actually."

Hellie chuckled; this is why Jade liked her, not only was she a woman of little words, but treated Jade as more than a silly teenager. "So can I get you a refill? Maybe a midnight snack?"

"Nah, I should probably be heading out, this was just to pass the time"

Hellie smirked, "I see, so you are telling me that you usually get paid to be here during the wee hours of the night?"

"Yup, my dear father tends to give me good money to not bother him" She countered.

Hellie was about to give her an apologetic look and rub a comforting hand to the girl's back, yet she had known Jade long enough to know that it would be one of the worst approaches possible. She settled for an inhaled hissing noise, and a sour-faced look, signaling that Jade won the comeback battle. Jade gave a smug shrug as she reached for her bag, to start packing up her stuff.

"Wanna take some breakfast with you? I can get Lloyd to make you waffles."

"It's ok, I'll just scramble some eggs when I wake up."

"Alright. You know Jade, as much as I love our banter and your generally entertaining personality, we should probably consider hanging out at more accommodating hours." Hellie knew she had to be as diplomatic as she could muster.

"Well yes, but then one should probably know how to at least fry an egg if they work in the food industry. As we both know, such is not the case." Jade knew Hellie was simply looking out for her, but refused to admit whatever kind of implication of frailty that may come attached to it, as such, she settled on taking a jab Hellie's inability to cook.

"Whatever, just text me when you get home ok."

Jade gave Hellie the official Jade West eye-roll, before awarding the woman a slight smile and a low "Sure."

Jade tended to roam around L.A. in nights like these, but she was tired, for no valid reason. The amount of caffeine she consumed on a daily basis would surely manage to keep the Duracell bunny going and going, yet today, even with her average intake, she was quite tired. So she decided to take the more direct route, which given the time of day would mean she was at her own doorstep in less than 15 minutes.

In spite of it being one of the clearest "go away" messages/presents from her father, she loved her car. She loved her car more than she tolerated most humans. Her car purred at her with just a turn of a key, it always stayed where she left it, and it proved customarily more useful than a sleuth of people. Not only did it take her places but also occasionally given her shelter, and harbored countless outbursts from her without judging, whenever the Janitor's Closet was otherwise unavailable. She didn't really care about things like brands, makes or models; her car was a black Volkswagen Passat. She appreciated the fact that her dad at least got the color spot on, though had it been her buying, she would go for a no-windows black van; not only would it aid in the upkeep of her reputation, it would be undoubtedly more spacious, fitting a mattress. Though having a mattress fitted van would be perfect for lewd behavior, the main reason for that fancy was the fact that sleeping in her car proved somewhat unpractical for the long-term. Jade always had a fully equipped suitcase in the back of her car.

She arrived at her mother's place. It was in one of the "nice parts" of town, though at the same time dangerously close to less savory streets. Jade didn't mind, it meant having a close supplier at any given time, as well as it gave her mother and the neighborhood hens something else to talk about. She proceeded to her room, at the back of the house, segregated from all the other bedrooms, which were located in the second floor. It used to be the study, it was converted after her father moved out, when she was twelve. It had it's own bathroom and a convenient sliding door to the backyard, which meant Jade didn't have to use the front door in case of an emergency, or if it was any given day of the week. She had decorated, if one can call it that, in a way that she knew if someone had considered touching any of her things. She didn't care about it being a mess, her only two requests were a large bed and that the room kept its original dark wallpaper.

Though technically she was "fortunate" enough to have two households, neither could be considered a home to her. Her father, in the rare instances when he was actually present, would sigh outwardly in relief if she left. Her mother was a whole other story. As a psychologist, you would expect her to be at least empathetic to the struggles of a teenager, yet that was as far from the truth as possible. Jade wasn't the most verbally inclined person, and it practically physically pained her every time her mother decided it was time to "catch up". Her mother's catching up time consisted in an ordinarily weekly Spanish Inquisition sort of talk. She asked how she was, if there was any news, Jade would mostly reply in shrugs and one-word sentences. After an average of 5 minutes, Jade's mother would burst out yelling, calling her names, and sometimes even attempting to strike her; when she succeeded, it would take her typically a minute to start apologizing, and then proceed to leave the teenager's presence. What Jade despised the most was how it was almost a routine arrangement, what hurt her the most was when her mother would say she was a bad example for her brother. As much as she enjoyed torturing her little brother, Jade was fiercely protective of him, she had to an extent raised him. She hadn't left permanently solely because of Luke, she was thankful he was at least spared the brunt of their parents' rage. In the days she couldn't take it anymore, she would get in her car and disappear from both her houses, her car being her retreat. She hated accepting pity from whoever, preferring to deal with horrible back pain to having to possibly explain whatever the situation. Occasionally she would take refuge at Cat's, or Beck's, she spent some days at Hellie's loft.

She changed to her sleeping clothes, which meant taking out her jeans and switching to yoga pants. Jade liked to be ready for when something happened to be decent enough to leave. She would sleep with her combat boots on if they weren't uncomfortable. She always slept with a baseball bat between her headboard and her mattress, and at least one pair of scissors at her bedside table. There were never any break-ins where she was, but she felt safer that way, what with everything.

As usual, her attempts at sleeping were futile. Despite she being in general able to sleep better when the house was empty, today was not the case. The thoughts that have plagued her wouldn't let her sleep. She wasn't able to pour out everything in a way that satisfied her, this meant tomorrow was probably going be a repeat attempt at the diner.

**A.N.: Alrighty, so that's it. Hope you were moderately entertained by it. I have a second chapter in the making right now, but I'd like some opinions on this first one beforehand. I'm not begging or anything, it's just I'm not really sure what I did here so I'd like to know what ya'll think before I continue with it. **


	2. She's the Blade

**Hey again! I got such nice reviews that got me super pumped to the point of actually finishing this chapter (I did a tiny happy dance for every follower and review I got. Shhh, don't tell anyone!) I'll forewarn you though, don't expect me to update this story this regularly, specially considering the fact that I'm supposed to be studying for exams right this moment. Also, first chapter's name is the song from the Movie Great Expectations, with Gwyneth Paltrow-who btw, must've had an awful time writing her name in school, I know I do.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything, "but if I did, I'd buy a house where we both could live!"-ten points go to whoever can figure out where that quote is from, hint: It's from my favorite movie. Let's make this a game, and whoever wins get's something at the . don't trust me in these things.**

Jade woke up with a queasy feeling. Her blinds were permanently closed, she enjoyed the dark, so she checked her PearPhone: 3:02pm, and a voicemail from her mother, great. She listened to it, her mother was speaking in her usual tone, one that clearly transpired: you are a disappointment. However she did say that she deposited some extra money, and she heard her brother yelling out a "Hi Jade" in the background, which made her smile. She sent a message to her brother telling him to send her regards to her family. She went for her computer, which she fortunately charged the day before. She checked The Slap, Cat was talking about the crazy antics her brother was up to in their vacation in Nebraska, Beck was saying he was having a great time catching up with his cousins in Canada, Robbie and Rex were in some kind of spat over the Bermudas not being up to par with what Rex was expecting, and André was in Florida. Of her regular group, everyone was out, apparently. That left Tori, too bad she didn't want to check what she had going on. She heard glass crash, a message had arrived on her phone.

-_Will do Sciz, shwoves u!_

God she hated her brother, maybe she didn't. But she hated how he was mushy, or even able to be. She enjoyed his nickname for her, though. Anybody else that would even consider affording her a nickname would meet the sharp end of her scissors, Jade West was her name, and she hated when Cat pulled that Jadey shit on her. Beck tried before, but she would cringe at things like sweetheart and baby. It wasn't fair for her to be like she was with Beck, and she knew it. It was the right thing breaking up. It wasn't fair for her to constantly test him, but she couldn't trust him enough to not leave. It hurt her to think about it, but she was glad at least they remained friends; he was a great guy, just not great for her.

On to more important things: she went to the kitchen, and started getting the ingredients for brunch. Coffee first, she filled up the big pot with water and the Arabica and Jamaica blend and started the coffee maker. She was saving up to have her own and a mini fridge in her room, but she still didn't buy them, nourishment was one of the few reasons she left her room. Eggs, cheese, baby tomatoes and basil leaves taken out of the fridge. She cut a bagel and up it in the toaster, followed by spraying some oil in the pan for her omelet. She whisked her eggs and cut the tomatoes, dropped the batter in the pan, the rest of the ingredients followed suit. While the prepping occurred, the kitchen was being filled with the mixture of aromas of coffee, toast and eggs. She took out the orange juice from the fridge and set everything in the kitchen table. Jade could eat in the dining room, but she hated that compartment, it was the pretentious side of the house, where all the large meetings occurred, where she was called in when her parents announced their divorce. She sat enjoying her food, feeling bittersweet about the solitude. She hated text messaging, and calls, and talking to people, but sometimes she felt the need for it. She didn't want to be a bother; she was enough of that for her parents without needing to put people she cared about in the mix. She cared about her friends, but she was apprehensive that they may one day grow tired of her, so she put up the mean bitch front, for protection. After she was done she cleared up the kitchen, put everything in the dishwasher. She filled up another mug of coffee and took it to her room.

She opened up her play, and continued typing.

_"…This will never change anyway… You will never see the world as I see it. And that will always be the same. But don't worry, that is my fault."_

It was gloomy, but somehow it was done. It reflected how she predicted her future would turn out. If it was autobiographical it didn't seem that way. Jade West would not be so melodramatic, or so people thought. She was relieved it was out, and felt refreshed and in a good mood, thanks to the combination of getting those stupid feelings out and finishing her coffee. She proceeded to her bathroom, to take a shower, right after hooking up her PearPod to her speakers and blasting off Sugarcult.

* * *

There is only so much internet surfing you can manage, before you are so bored out of your mind you have to do something else. After an hour of watching people get hit in various places with a plethora of objects, Jade got bored. She wasn't really in the mood to light up the peace pipe, so she decided on texting Hellie.

_-Hey. Are you at the diner?_

_-No, I went shopping now I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be there in about an hour._

_-Cool, I guess I'll be there in a while._

Jade checked the time: 7:38 pm. it's great she's going to a diner around dinnertime. She got her _Gears of War_ bag, and made sure all the important stuff was in it: make-up case, her notebook, pencil case, PearPhone, PearPod, keys, her PearBook, wallet. She did a once-over in the mirror, her make-up was its' usual dark self, she had black leggings on and a large faded t-shirt on that doubled as a short dress, from _Nirvana_. She sprayed the Marc Jacobs perfume her brother gave her for Christmas, turned off the lights and headed out the front door.

* * *

It took her about 40 minutes to arrive at the diner due to traffic, and she couldn't see Hellie, so she took her usual booth at the back after giving Lloyd a slight nod of the head. She wasn't hungry yet, and judging from the amount of traffic she dealt with to get there, she guessed Hellie would still take some time to arrive, so she gave in to temptation and loaded _The Sims _game on her PearBook. She created 8 random sims, and dropped them on a vacant lot. Then she built 8 identical rectangles of swimming space, put a ladder on each one and assigned a respective space to each sim. She then proceeded to take all the ladders out. She smirked, while thinking to herself: "Let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor." This was the reason why she enjoyed the original version of _The Sims_ better than the most recent, in which they fixed most of the issues that prevented an (hilarious) untimely demise for sims. After reading _The Hunger Games_, she got back into her old time secret pleasure. She would play with the last sim alive, giving them a great mansion and everything; she just had no love to give to weaklings.

"Hi, can I get your order?"

Jade was busy enjoying the Grim Reaper taking his first victim to turn her head. "Uh yeah, I'll just have my usual thanks."

"Sorry, I'm new here so I don't know what your usua-Jade?"

She despised whoever made her pause on the moment that contestant number 4 was calling contestant number 6 for help, she will not save you. "It's coffee, black, a shot of hazelnut!" She did a double-take. "VEGA?!"

"Yeah, hi. I'll get your coffee." Tori had known Jade for long enough not to mess with her during moments of irritation, she gave Lloyd the order and a not impressed look, as he was snickering in the corner.

As Tori reached the booth to hand Jade her coffee, West was still seething.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?! Is nothing sacred to you people?!"

"You peop-What the hell are you talking about? I'm just getting you your order!" At that moment, Hellie walked in from the back door, Jade stood up, lightly shoved Tori out of the way and made her way to the older woman.

"Yo. Someone's posing as a waitress here, you might want to consider cranking up security in this place." Jade kept her typical arms-crossed and frown during the conversation with Hellie, while using her thumb to point back at Tori when referring to the "waitress".

"Oh hey Jade! Guess you know my cousin Tori? Yeah she's working here during the break. You two go to the same school right?"

Jade didn't know how to react. It felt like she had one of her biggest secrets posted on a billboard for the world to see. She hastily turned around, fortunately for her Tori had went to take an order in the front of the diner, got to her booth and started haphazardly packing her things.

Hellie wasn't really understanding the issue, she knew Jade was prone to "moods", but she couldn't understand how any of it related to Tori, who was always the sweet one in the family. Maybe that was the issue, Jade didn't like Tori because she was too sweet? She cautiously approached the teenager.

"Jade? What's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" Hellie immediately realized the Jade-faux-pas she committed, Jade hated talking about whatever "it" was. "Never mind, hey how about a smoke?" She said as she tried to reach for the girl's arm in a last attempt to calm her down.

"Don't- I've got my own thanks." She dodged Hellie's touch, but she still couldn't manage to pull the full Jade façade with Hellie, so she just left out the door, wishing there was a big cloud of dust behind her like in the cartoons.

* * *

**A.N.: ****The song this chapter is named after is by the band mentioned above, Sugarcult. I'm not sure if I should continue with this whole name the chapter after a song thing, but these two were pretty coherent so I like it. ****On with the reviews! They don't really have to be stellar, far from it, I accept everyone's opinions as long as they are properly substantiated. So tell me what you think!**


	3. Hate Me Today

**Hey everyone! Before we get on with the chapter, I would like to thank a few beautifully amazing people who give awesome reviews, and because I feel like being Oprah, everybody (that reviewed) gets a shoutoutt! **

**TimelessReader****, thank you for your words of encouragement! ****Azkadellio, GhostfaceTV and TheLastOfThem****! Everyone should check out their stuff, it's pretty darn amazeballs imho, they get the fantabulousness that is Jori, plus they secretly help out with the idea process, so I thank the three of you for being the fantastic audience that you are, and for bearing with my insecurities and issues with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' yet, sorry.**

**And I don't wanna start naming names or anything, but I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS. Hah, sorry to pull the caps on ya, but that's what the ones who just read and don't comment get, tell me what you think, don't just leave me like this like I'm some kind of...**

"Drama Queen." Tori said under her breath as she rolled her eyes after seeing Jade exiting the diner. She looked back at Hellie, who had on an almost comedic confused and questioning look. Tori shrugged her shoulders, and Hellie motioned with her hand for Tori to approach her at the back of the diner. Hellie had sat on the last bar stool in front of the counter, and tapped the stool next to her for Tori to sit down. It was a slow night, there were only two tables with people, they were already served, and Lloyd could take care of whatever arose long enough for Hellie to try to figure out what was wrong. She sent a message to Jade, right before Tori sat down.

-_J, WTF?!_

* * *

"Fuck!" She said as she kicked the lamppost next to her car. Jade had only stopped walking after she reached the mostly empty parking lot where she left her car, a block away from the diner. Fortunately for her, the combat boot took most of the damage, or that kick would have landed her in the hospital with a broken foot. It didn't stop her from wincing in pain after she felt it. She leaned against her car for support while supporting her foot. "Sweet mother of balls" she said through gritted teeth. She reached in her bag, found her keys and unlocked the car. Jade heard a glass shattering noise; a message had arrived in her PearPhone. She wriggled herself onto the backseat and took off her right boot to inspect the damage, there was nothing, but she knew from past experiences that she would feel stupid about it tomorrow after the numbness stopped and the weird pain started. She checked her phone, Hellie.

_- I don't want want to talk about it Hell, just leave me alone. Maybe I'll swing by later._

Jade wasn't sure if she would actually go back to the diner. She felt betrayed. Hellie probably didn't even know why the outburst. Jade enjoyed having that little diner as her haven, away from her family drama and school, to have Vega come in and jumble up her location/people scheme irritated her. However, it was the fact that Hellie conveniently forgot to mention that Tori was her cousin, after everything that Jade let her read, that was making West frustrated. It was only a matter of time before the woman connected the dots between what she read, what Jade felt, and the reality at Hollywood Arts.

* * *

"Couz, the hell was that?"

"How am I supposed to know Helena? Jade is never fully right in the head, I just served her freaking coffee and she pulls that crap!"

Hellie sighed; she was starting to get the idea that Jade didn't let on to people about herself at school. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No! I don't get Jade, I mean she usually just sneers at me, or makes a snide comment, or downright ignores me, but she doesn't tend to outburst like that unprovoked, especially at someone handing her coffee!"

Hellie wasn't fully convinced, but she agreed, when it came to Jade, it's easier to deal with her with a peace-offering of coffee. "Did you put milk in her coffee?"

"What? No, Jade hates milk, and just leave it. Make sure to lock your doors at night, that girl has at least one pair of scissors with her at all times."

Hellie chuckled. "I know. She's been a regular here for some time, I didn't know you girls were friends, she never mentions names, for some reason."

"Yea? What did she say?"

"Oh nothing much, she tells funny stories about her days sometimes, and she sort of explains how she based her characters on so and so when I read some of her stuff."

"You've read her stuff?-Wait, Jade let you read her things?"

"Well yea, it's pretty amazing, did you read the one about the girl stuck in the well? Or the one about the clowns?"

"I actually produced the one about the girl in the well, remember that I called you but you were in Phoenix at the time?"

"Oh yes, you are right! I keep missing your plays." Hellie remembered going to Phoenix that time, but lied often saying she wasn't able to attend their plays. After going to one of Trina's plays, she wasn't prepared for more. She preferred to believe that Tori was a good and talented kid, and was afraid to prove that wrong, also, she didn't think it was right to play favorite cousins so ostentatiously. Jade never invited her to her plays, Hellie understood that the girl liked the unbiased comments on her drafts, but was always nervous about the finished product. She heard a double ding, a message had arrived on her phone.

"Hey I gotta go get the check to that table, don't want the boss getting any complaints on my first day" Tori said with a slight smile, while standing up and playfully punching her cousin on the arm. She dusted the black apron she wore that covered her jeans, and headed to the booth closest to the entrance of the diner.

* * *

Jade got her make-up pouch from her bag, and went for the tiny round plastic case of glitter. She scoffed at the irony of Jade West having a glitter case. In reality, she stole it from Cat after she realized it was a perfect place to keep a triple serving of pot. Her mirror case carried the papers and tobacco to mix in. Sure, her make-up case had actual make-up items, but to be fair, once its put on, the stuff lasts, you don't need to re-do it every 10 minutes, so Jade figured she could put useful items in the pouch. After she was done rolling up her joint, she got her pencil-case, which contained 2 pens, her favorite fountain pen, a pencil, an eraser, two pairs of scissors and her Zippo lighter. It wasn't actually hers, it was her father's, and she had kept it after he left it in the study, when he left their home. She lit up the small joint, after checking the parking lot and locking the doors, she didn't want any trouble at the moment. She reveled in the fact that the smell of weed didn't linger half as much as tobacco did, which is why she allowed herself smoking in the car.

**Well, not particularly proud of this chapter. Which is sad, because usually the number 3 is my lucky number. Let me do a quick run-through on my complaints for this chapter and you can do yours on the reviews: 1. I'm too much of a visual person to manage to get everything I'm picturing into words (being dyslexic doesn't help either, lemme tell ya), 2. I didn't know how to show Jade high, I was actually considering doing it as a 1st person narration, even though that's not how I've rolled 'till now. 3. I'm actually sort of afraid to get on with the sexy tiems, because a. I don't see it happening immediately, b. I'm guessing it's kinda awkward to write that down, I wouldn't know considering I'm still a good girl to the eyes of the fanfiction Santa. Who btw, got me better presents than the real Santa, just sayin', didn't even get my freaking lump of coal!**

**Is anybody even reading this? Hello? **

**Maybe I should just start commenting in between the story, that'll really drive the point across. Which is when you'd realize the name of this chapter is from Blue October.**


	4. Where is My Mind

**Hey people! Well we made it to number 4, which is the death number in Chinese! Woot woot! Well, let's just say thank goodness that I cranked up the rating for this story or I'd get in troooouble! Things are about to get a little bit crazy. I'm not kidding. We are about to delve into the mind of a high off of her hypothetical balls Jade West, and I mean delve cause it's gonna be part first person narration, don't worry, we'll go back to the god view later in the chapter, just thought it'd be funner this way. Yes, she talks to herself, and stuff like that, it's a bit confusing, but so is your brain when you are high. Also, shit's about to go down later in the chapter, just sayin', don't wanna give too much away.**

**Wanna thank my usual suspects, and add to my list of awesome reviewers Radachu and melymely. Reviews make me feel all warm and toasty inside, which is fantastic, considering it's cold as hell over here.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, I checked.**

* * *

"Huh, I'm sweating, my heart's beating faster, my lips are swollen, my neck is… are those teeth? There's a soft tan hand gripping my left breast, it's tenderly trailing down to my navel…" WHOA, this is some strong chiz! Lemme roll down the window… Why does my brain automatically go there?-You know why Jade, don't question yourself, you haven't gotten any in a while. I will question myself, that's what I feel like doing!-No, you feel like watching somebody get whacked in the nuts with a golf club. I'm feeling all classy and shit. Teeheeh! -Oh gods Jade, control yourself, there might be people watching. –Fuck 'em, if they're watching, they should bring me a freaking burger. Lemme just take out my PearBook…there, search wifis available…that one's good. And now let's go on TheSlap, no I don't want to see my notifications! Oh there it is, guy accidentally hurts himself with a golf club…

… Ugh, leave me alone! No I don't want to chat with… however the fuck that is. Let me just log out of here… Let's watch some _Adventure Time_ instead. That shit's mind blowing… whoa! What the fuck Treetrunks! ...

… How the hell does Jake keep pulling that chiz… Aww damn it. I'm questioning _Adventure Time_. I guess it's wearing off. Fuck me, I'm hungry. Aww dammit I have to go see Vega now, frowney face…pfft. What time is it… twenty past midnight? Whoa, time flies when you're getting high. Hah! That rhymed!... Stupid munchies, I'm freaking starving. Alright let me just get my boot on… Let's roll to the front seat…hey now, let's appear lady-like Miss West. Don't want to get people to get suspicious now do we? Where the fuck did I put my keys?! Let's check my bra…pfft, who am I kidding, nothing fits there! Oh here they are, right where I was seating! Ok, put key in ignition, done. Revvv revvv up the engine, god I love you Volksy. Let's play some tunes, connect PearPod to Volksy, done. Yeah you like that don't cha Volksy! Ok, pressing play. Releasing break, and away we go! Weee! Oh god stop it Jade you're sounding like Cat! Shiver and you deserve this facepalm West, just be glad it isn't with the shovel. 'Nyways, should we go to Mickey D's?-But you know who makes the best brownies, Lloyd. Mmmm, brownies. Ok, we'll just pass by the diner, and if… She, is there, we'll just have to settle for a _McDonalds _brownie, like everything else in life.

OK, get a grip now. Swerve to the left, no cars, sweet. Ok, take a right, let's approach the dinner slowly… Vega-less! Fantastic! Oh, here comes Hellie.

"Yeah hey."

"Hey, you came!"

"Yea, you know, I'm hungry."

"I thought you'd be, so I had Lloyd make you the Jade-munchies special."

Oh em gee. She lies. "You lie!"

"Nope, wrapped it up in a doggie bag. A burger with large fries, two brownies and a large coffee with a shot of hazelnut. So what the hell was the problem?"

Gimme! -Don't judge me. "The problem Hell, is that you know me too well. But thanks, put it on my tab."

"Make sure to send me a message when you get home."

* * *

Jade gave Hellie a smile and a nod after the woman handed her the brown bag, she placed it in the front seat next to her. She took off, driving her way home, until she spotted something that made her pull over. "Vega."

Tori was at the bus stop, looking inpatient. Given that this was downtown Los Angeles after midnight, anyone would be on edge. Jade didn't want Tori to notice her, so she parked a safe distance from the bus stop and put on the emergency lights. She was starving; the smells of coffee and fries were driving her mad. She took out the Styrofoam coffee cup, and took a long sip before placing it in the car's cup holder, then proceeded in shoving a handful of fries in her mouth. "Let's see what little miss Vega is up to." She said while still chewing.

Tori was trying to call Trina with no response. It was late, and the next bus would only come in at least 20 minutes. Who knows what could happen until then? This wasn't a particularly well-lit area of L.A., not to say that would change anything. Sadly Hellie wasn't able to take her home, apparently her motorbike was in the shop and she was being driven around by friends. Even if that wasn't the case, Tori wouldn't be able to ask her for a ride, she didn't want to make a bad first impression on her first day, cousin or not. She was beginning to start regretting taking up the job, just to save up to buy her own car. "Damn it Trina!"

Jade spotted a group of 4 men clearly looking up to no good. They were loud, were less than playfully knocking each other around, and had enough tattoo ink between the four of them to paint a detailed map of the Americas. They were on the other side of the street, so maybe they wouldn't notice Tori. "Ah great" Jade quickly reached for her glove box, where she kept a purse with a pair of scissors, mace and a taser gun. She immediately got out of the car, reached in the boot and took out her shovel. Jade swung the shovel on her right shoulder, locked her car and started walking towards Tori, reaching her classmate before the group did. Jade put herself between the men and Tori, "Just walk away." She said.

"Or what girl? You gonna hit us with the shovel?" The man closest to them said, while the others snickered between them.

Jade remained composed, swinging the shovel to the floor, then smirked, while reaching inside her purse for her scissors. "I could, but what fun would that be? I would just create a mess, and I'm more about detail work. Like how I could use my lovely scissors here and dig out your eyeballs, shoving one up your ass and one in your mouth, so you could see which one has more shit coming out of it."

The man briefly glanced to Tori, who had remained frozen, staring in shock. Jade noticed the slight interaction and continued, while somewhat leaning against the shovel. "And that's just one of the many items in my purse, you know why they say 'never look in a woman's purse'? Because it can kill you. Not that it would, of course, I'd never let that happen, I'd make sure it looked like you "accidentally" swallowed your "accidentally" cut off foot, while your cock was "accidentally" cut off and shoved inside your friend's mouth there." Jade used air quotation marks to stress her point, while using her scissors' handle to show the man who appeared to be the runt of the group, all the while keeping the biggest smile on her lips she could muster. The men had expressions that ranged from questioning to appalled.

"Look girl, I don't know who-"

Jade let out a noise between a grunt and a sigh successfully cutting him off. "Look, I'm bored, I'm tired and I really have better things to do, as I'm sure you do too, so how about we just do like I said, and we all just walk away."

The leader of the group looked back to his friends, who all shrugged in response, he lifted his arms above his head while all men turned away, while one said "These bitches crazy" another member of the group let out a "It ain't worth it" And continued in their original direction.

As the men turned their backs, Jade swung the shovel on her shoulder and swiftly grabbed Tori's wrist, leading the girl to her car. "Let's go before they change their minds" Jade unlocked her car, and threw the shovel in the backseat. Tori continued with her mouth open, pulling a phenomenal stunned deer impression. "Get in the car Tori"

After a slight shake of the head, Tori was pulled back to reality. "Oh no, I'm not getting in a car with you, not after last time!"

Jade got enraged, "Are you kidding me!? Right after I-" Jade cut herself off, it was imprudent to make any loud noises at the moment. "Vega, I'm not fucking around, get in the car, NOW." She said through gritted teeth.

Tori complied, though she was still unsure if it was the safest choice.

* * *

**Ok, hope that wasn't incredibly confusing and that thanks to this chapter I'm gonna lose my tiny follower base... :( The chapter's song name is by the band Placebo. **

**And if any of you find yourselves in a situation similar to the girls', walk away, don't make eye contact, and if they follow you call the police. For realsies, don't pull the hero move like Jade, 'cause "that bitch crazy!"**


	5. Skinny Love

**Chapter title is by Bon Iver, and not Birdy. A big humongous thank you to GhostfaceTV, who has been there for my issues with the story. A giant thank you to the usual reviewing suspects, and KrakenJackOldNo.7, welcome to the fold ;)**

* * *

Jade immediately locked the doors to her car after Tori stepped in. Tori could hear Jade's heavy breathing, she looked at the driver from the corner of her eye, who was gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white, somewhat shaking and her head lowered. After a small moment of composure, Jade punched the steering wheel, and then ignited the engine, driving away from the place. Tori readjusted in her seat at the outburst, making her see the brown bag. "Brownies!"

Jade was aghast at how Tori could consider food after what just happened. "You touch my food and your cousin will be making hamburgers out of your meat tomorrow." Just because she did something didn't mean that she wasn't still territorial about stuff.

"But you have two!"

"Exactly, and that's the number that will remain." Tori looked at Jade and accepted the challenge, cut one brownie in half and put it back, then started munching on the other one. Jade glanced at Tori while she did this. "What the fuck Vega?!"

"What? You still have two brownies!"

"Seriously?! After what just happened you want to mess with me?!"

"The damsel shouldn't be afraid of her knight in shining armor."

At that a slight twitch in the form of a smile graced Jade's mouth, only to be followed instantly by a scowl. "I don't do shiny"

"You're right, that's me." Tori noticed they were approaching her house. "Jade?"

Jade let out a grunt, and spoke in a miffed voice. "What?"

"Why did you help me?"

Jade sighed. "Because I didn't want to see your face plastered all over milk cartons."

"You don't even like milk." At that moment Jade had pulled over Tori's driveway, noticing Trina's car in front of her. Tori briefly gripped the other girl's hand that was resting on the gear shift. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously." Jade stared firmly in front of her, not once looking at her passenger.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Why would you?"

Tori sighed at the typical Jade retort. "Whatever, will you be safe?" Tori was opening the door to the car and stepping out while saying this.

"Always, now get out of my car, I'm going to crash soon." Tori looked back at Jade with a worried look, at which Jade afforded her a fleeting comforting smile. "I mean in my bed. Goodnight Vega." Jade started backing out of the Vegas' driveway right after Tori closed the car's door.

"Goodnight Jade."

* * *

_"I was more afraid for Jade than myself, I have to admit. Considering I ran track at my old school, my dad is a cop, I took some self-defense classes with my sister, and I always carry a rape whistle and pepper spray on my key chain, I wasn't worried, much. I was a lot more worried when driving in the car with Jade than of the group of men. It was nice of Jade to drive me home, I was quite surprised with that. I was more baffled with Jade protecting me than Jade's reaction at the diner. I wish I knew why she reacted that way."_

* * *

She reached for the cupboard that held various knickknacks next to her desk, and pushed all of them to the floor in a rage, successfully breaking several of them. "Fuck! So fucking stupid" Jade sat down at her desk elbows resting, holding her temples with both hands. Fortunately for Jade, the morning would bring Thursday, which was the day Alma the house maid agreed to come while Jade's mother was out. Until then, nonetheless, Jade was left alone with her sobering thoughts, surrounded by the mess of broken pieces she created.

_"Nana always said to be careful what you wish for, to not build sand castles so close to the shoreline, to not count my unhatched chicks. I wasn't lying when I told her I wanted to be with someone like coffee. Considering she is the one to blame for my love of coffee, you would think that she would be more understanding._

_ I can't look at her. I just can't. It's not fair. Those eyes silently and slowly kill me every time I must glance at them. It's not just the liquid love and warmth that oozes from them every time; did they have to be the exact color of a perfect cup of coffee? And of course, I can never catch a break, so to add insult to injury she has to always smell like Nana's chocolate caramel cookies. How does she even do that?! So how am I supposed to not get mad at her when I can't have cookies anymore? I miss Nana, she would always frustrate me with her clichéd and often awkward sayings, that somehow just held the answers to everything."_

Jade was shaken awake, "Menina, Jay…" It was Alma. Jade had fallen asleep sitting at her desk, and was startled awake by her maid.

* * *

**I'm truly and deeply sorry for this chapter. I know it's short, and late. But I was dealing with a serious case of the Writer's Block. It affected me to the point of driving me to not study properly. So if you feel cheated out of words, I feel your pain, and you may demand your refund at the end. If you have any ideas on how you'd like the story to turn out, please share, I'm going insane here. For realsies people, I've had about 3 panic attacks this past week thanks to this story. **


	6. In Repair

**Well hello everyone! The fanfiction gods (yes, fanfiction is polytheist for me) have been generous and graced me with inspiration! yay! **

**A huge debt of gratitude is owed to all of you who reviewed, for your words of kindness and support for the last chapter, ****TimelessReader, GhostfaceTV, Azkadellio****, thank you, you guys are fantabulous :D ****melymely****, a special thank you for your pm with ideas, they might just be indispensable for the next chapters. **

**Don't get too excited though, this chapter is pure procrastination on my part, because I'm reeeeally supposed to be studying for my exams, but that's depressing and Jori is fantastic ;)**

* * *

"Jay, there is someone here to see you." Jade grunted, Cat isn't in this state, she didn't order anything delivered, so who on earth is annoying her at this hour? She checked her alarm clock, 2:36pm. Her room was already clean, last night's explosive behavior swept by Alma. Jade got up from her desk, and headed out to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, after whispering a "Thank you" to Alma. Whoever it was that disturbed her rest, would have to wait for Jade to at least set up the coffee maker.

The girl went for the top cupboard that held the coffee, and reached for an apple on the fruit basket before turning to her most beloved appliance, and noticing that Alma had already made her a fresh batch of her dear liquid. So she returned the tin containing the coffee powder to it's cupboard, and started crunching her apple while going for the cupboard next to it, where the mugs were held. She clenched the apple with her teeth, while pouring the liquid held by the coffee pot with her right hand, to the mug being held by her left, then splashed a shot of hazelnut from the large-sized bottle of syrup from Starbucks. After taking the apple from her mouth, Jade appreciated the lovely scent emanating from her mug, and headed out to the living room where she heard the television playing Modern Family. Jade was controlling her irritation; someone was touching her TiVo recordings. It better not be that nerd again, she never invited him, he only delivered her the goods his brother "provided".

She approached the den from the side door, which was closest to the kitchen. The room was elegantly decorated, with red wallpaper, dark wood paneling at its bottom all around. The television was located to her right, placed in the middle of the wall cabinet. In front of her was the dark leather Chester couch, followed by the dark wood coffee table, then the white suede divan. To her left was the main entrance to the living room, with two upholstered chairs at its side that matched the one she had on her own room. At her immediate left was a large bookcase filled with books and family pictures. The living room would feel incredibly suffocating if it weren't for the full windowed wall, which the Chester couch faced, and gave a full view to the large lawn-filled backyard, medium-sized pool and hot tub complimenting the landscape.

This intruder, or guest as general society would call, was sitting on the Chester couch, their back to Jade. In her most pleasant yet characteristically sarcastic voice, she cleared her throat before saying "Hello, how may I help yoo-VEGA!" The caramel skinned girl had faced her classmate. Jade irately walked in to her living room, knocking her coffee table with her shin and dripping coffee on her tank top in the process, burning herself. "Ah! Fuck!" She patted her slightly burned skin with her wrist. "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get my address?!"

Tori had on an amused smile, "Well hey Jade, I just came by to say thank you."

Jade had finished her patting, she took a sip of her coffee, as an attempt to calm herself down, as to not throw her apple in Tori's face. "I hate repeating myself Vega, so answer my questions." Jade said the last part through gritted teeth.

Tori was afraid to narc on the identity of her informant, but considering the particular situation, "It was Cat, I called her and had to twist her arm for her to tell me the address."

Jade chewed on her apple while mumbling "I knew that stupid redhead was a liability."

"Anyway, I thought I'd buy you something as my way of saying thanks so…" Tori moved slightly, revealing a small black gift bag behind her.

Jade stared wide eyed, and Tori barely had time to hold the bag before it was snatched from her "Gimme!" Jade loved receiving presents in person. She wasn't used to such doings from her parents, who preferred to leave whatever it was they deemed she wanted on a visible place for her to find at a later time, not caring for her reaction to the gift. Jade went around the coffee table, dropping her half eaten apple and coffee mug in the process, and sat down on the divan. She reached inside the gift bag, which held a red cardboard box slightly larger than a fist. The box itself was enough of a present for Jade, with black rhinestones spelling name on the top in beautiful calligraphy. She glanced suspiciously at Tori, who was coaxing her with her eyes for Jade to open the box, to which the girl complied, revealing what looked like a simple silver bracelet.

Jade thought that such a simple bracelet was oddly anticlimactic for such a pretty box, and Tori saw that through her expression. "Take it out of the box!"

"I'll do what I want!" Jade complied anyway with a shrug. She let out a small gasp when she saw the full extent of the bracelet. It was silver, shaped exactly like a pair of bended scissors; they even opened up and could be worn as a cuff.

Tori smiled at the girl's reaction "You like it?"

Jade was too flabbergasted to give a proper response. "I..I...I lo-Yes, thank you."

"Wow, a thank you from Miss West, I feel so honored" Tori put her hand to her heart, bending the lines of sarcasm and drama.

"As you should, I don't give out my gratitude to everyone." Jade replied as she put on the bracelet.

"Very true." Jade shot her a warning glare. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you the bracelet to thank you for what you did yesterday. I have to go, I still have to get home before I go to work and the bus ride might take forever with traffic. In any case, Trina is probably almost done with her manicure and is going to start honking her car horn soon."

"You brought your sister to my address?!" Jade stood up and looked at her classmate irately.

"Well I needed a ride! But don't worry, she thinks I'm running errands, fortunately she is too self-centered to ask for details."

Jade was quite relieved that the girl's sister was unaware of her address. She crossed her arms and mumbled "I'll pick you up at 6."

"What was that?"

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Are you offering to drive me to work?"

Jade raised her arms dramatically, and then crossed them again after sitting back down and reaching for the remote at the coffee table. "It's not a big deal ok? I'm going to the diner anyway and it's on the way."

Tori gave her friend a wide smile, while standing up after slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks Jade, I appreciate it."

Jade took a sip of her coffee, and grabbed her apple. She twisted herself to face the television and put her feet up on the divan. She took a bite out of her apple while replying "Whatever, you know where the door is."

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled at the typical attitude of her friend, while proceeding to exit the house.

* * *

She opened the passenger's door, got in the car, closed the door and put on her seatbelt. Her sister huffed, "Finally, can we go now? I read about this body scrub I want to try."

Tori let out a "Sure" While her sister ignited the car engine and drove them home.

_"I'll admit, I already had that present for a while. I was planning on giving it to Jade for Valentine's day, but that day she was especially ganky. Not only did she come in dressed in full black, she pulled out her scissors every time anyone got within a two feet radius of her, she made Cat cry for approaching her with a rose she was planning of giving her. She sent about 3 boys running with her "No" yell, which was also especially loud that day. Beck didn't even go to school, probably too scared of facing Jade's wrath after the breakup, knowing how she was most likely to make necklaces out of the hair of any girl who thought of approaching him. André just shook his head and raised his arms to show how he didn't want to get involved every time I silently pleaded with him to help me talk with her. He also made sure to be as subtle as he could while dealing with his valentines around Jade. So on Valentine's day I got home and put the gift bag in the back of my closet."_

* * *

**This chapter's name is from the band Our Lady Peace. I'm not entirely sure people have been paying attention to the songs that give name to each chapter, but the previous ones have mostly been more Jade-centric, while this song is kind of Tori-based, and they are sort of mood-setters.**

**Also, for those who are getting antsy over the lack of smutiness, well désolé mes chers, love is love and it ain't gonna be rushed by me, the gods would be angry.**

**P.S. I haven't received any comments or corrections on grammatical mistakes made on my part, so if you are holding back, don't, I'd appreciate the comments.**


	7. Paint the Silence

**The usual thank you goes out to the usual amazing people who review, ****Azkadellio, GhostfaceTV, TimelessReader, melymely****. And a new one: ****AnonDot****! **

** - I would thank all of you that follow the story, but I feel fickle and won't because you won't talk to me :'( - I know who you are, don't make me hunt you down! -ok, that was aggressive, but true. Seriously, you have no excuse, you can write it in the following languages: English, Portuguese, French, Spanish, Italian, Romanian... screw it, you can write it in Cantonese or Mandarin for all I care (because yea, I understand all of those ;))**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, even the shirts I once owned have been lost by the airline company.**

* * *

Jade showed up 15 minutes before 6. She was dressed in a red and blue plaid shirt that covered the navy blue tank top she wore, followed by dark blue jeans and her red boots. She started drumming her nails against her steering wheel, debating with herself what she was doing. On the one hand she was doing what she wanted, and for that matter had promised she would do, but on the other hand, this was Vega. This was Tori. Jade felt convoluted. It was just a car ride, she thought, there wasn't much to it. She texted Tori saying she was outside her house. 5 minutes later the girl exited her home and skipped towards Jade's car. Tori was wearing a lilac sweater that only covered three-quarters of her arm, faded blue skinny jeans and purple flat converses, Jade noticed how the girl's sweater almost matched the color in the horizon, as the sun was about to set. Jade loved this time of the day, the Magic hour they call it, it made even the most beautiful of things look all the more breathtaking. This was however, her least favorite time to drive, as twilight made things crazy behind the wheel of a car. As Tori opened the car door, she said in a slightly excited voice: "I have to admit, I wasn't sure you'd show up…"

Jade shrugged at her passenger. "I said I'd come, so I came Vega, I keep my promises."

Tori smiled as she buckled her seatbelt and settled in her seat. "Good to know."

Jade didn't dignify Tori with a response, simply starting the car and driving to the diner. She wasn't sure if she should start small talk, she was sure if she didn't that Tori would, or more specifically she would get nervous with the silence and start rambling. The tanned girl wouldn't be content with just sitting silently in the car appreciating the classic rock radio station that was playing softly. Jade decided to ask something that she was interested in clarifying. "So why are you working at the diner, Miss Tori Vega need to fill out her pretty little CV and the only way to do that is through nepotism?" Jade said the last part with the voice she used to annoy Tori with, noticing however how it carried an extra bite, even for her.

Tori was grinding her teeth. "You know what Jade, not that it's any of your business but no, I'm saving up to buy my own car."

Jade said with a somewhat disappointed voice: "Oh. How come your parents don't just buy it for you?"

Tori was surprised how Jade was able to as in the most condescending of ways why she was working, yet when it came to asking about why her parents wouldn't buy her a car, it carried absolutely no sign of judgment. It appeared that she was truly just curious, it bemused Tori. "They are paying for part of it, but they want me to earn responsibility so that they don't do the same mistake with Trina."

Jade let out a small chuckle and a nod, "I get that. No offense Vega, but your parents should've done to Trina what they did to the dud babies in Sparta."

"Throw her from a cliff like in 300?"

Jade smiled "Correct, I'm surprised you watched that movie. I thought you were more of a Disney and sappy Keira Knightly movies."

"I do like Keira Knightly, but personally I liked her in Domino."

"Well, turns out our little Miss Sally Peaches packs a backbone!" Jade managed to not use her mocking Tori voice, but had to keep the nickname to keep appearances.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Jade" Tori was facing the girl as she said that, with a somber expression.

Jade noticed the change in Tori's demeanor as she said that. Jade said in a sardonic voice "That's nice Tori." In reality, she was afraid of what Tori meant by that, she didn't care if it involved dead bodies, just if there were implications about her. She was pretty sure when it came to Tori it didn't involve dead bodies, but something much worse: feelings. And she did not want to delve with Tori into those.

Tori simply rolled her eyes at Jade's reply. She noticed that Jade was donning the bracelet she had given her a few hours before. "The bracelet looks great on you."

Jade gave her a smile "Yea, thanks. I do admit it's pretty great."

"Whoa Jade, watch out, all these emotions are seeping from you. Are you sure your wicked witch front isn't leaking?" Somehow Tori was feeling brave these days.

The driver glared at her and gritted her teeth through pursed lips: "It's not a front Vega, so don't push your luck." Tori's expression dropped. She had a feeling that Jade's demeanor with everyone was just a front. She didn't know why she put it up all the time, and her biggest wish was to peel all those layers that hid what Jade really felt, what the girl truly was. Jade felt guilty for snapping at Tori like that, partly because she was, to a certain extent, lying. "Come on Tori, don't look like that, we are almost at the diner and you don't want to go in looking like Bambi after they shot its mother."

Tori realized that she might be showing that she gave too much importance to Jade, so she decided to lighten the mood. "So you think I'm a dear?" Tori chuckled slightly at her corny pun.

Jade caught on the pun, yet she wouldn't give Tori that victory: "Wouldn't that make you a doe?"

"-A deer, a female deer…" Tori started singing the song from the Sound of Music.

They had just arrived at the parking lot where Jade generally leaves her car when she attends the diner. "God, you are so weird. Remind me again why I let you in my car?" She turned off her car and both girls unbuckled their seatbelts, opened their respective doors, and got out of the car. Jade opened the backseat door on her side to fetch her bag.

Tori had closed the passenger door and gotten around the car to Jade's side, saying with a playful tone "Because you love me"

* * *

**Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, not sure if it counts as one. Also, I'm thinking I hate writing car rides, which is sad because I wanted there to be more of them between these two.**

**Song for this chapter is by South.**

**So I'm gonna be honest with all of you darlings. My mind is being plagued with a story with a bad ending. Not bad in terms of quality I guess, but it ain't no happily ever after. And it's starting to seep into this one, to the point of me considering scrapping my original plan for writing this as a fluffyJori with a grown sequel to boot. I'm thinking I'm going to take a break from this to write my other mini story filled of angstiness, and after that one is done I'll be able to continue this one without contaminating it with the crumminess. But yea, tell me what you guys think. **


	8. Starlight

**To the "Pretty visitor" who "asked" for longer chapters: My answer is the same that Beck gave to the little kid making an impossible request on the Diddly-Bops: "No! :)" -I'm struggling as it is managing a chapter longer than a thousand words. I wish I was able to fulfill your request, but alas, I am not.**

**To my lovely lovely usual reviewers, Have I told you lately that I love youuuuu...Be glad you don't hear me singing this, it would make you cry.**

**Nevertheless, here is another chapter, let me entertain you. (only because they haven't come up with a song called let me tease you silly)**

* * *

_**Previously, On West: A Side Story-**_

_They had just arrived at the parking lot where Jade generally leaves her car when she attends the diner. "God, you are so weird. Remind me again why I let you in my car?" She turned off her car and both girls unbuckled their seatbelts, opened their respective doors, and got out of the car. Jade opened the backseat door on her side to fetch her bag._

_Tori had closed the passenger door and gotten around the car to Jade's side, saying with a playful tone "Because you love me"_

* * *

"What?! No…" Jade tried and failed to say that in a nonchalant way, managing however a squeak and something resembling a tremor. She was nervous, and hoped to all the gods and deities that it didn't show. She decided to do the shrink approach, a comeback her mother had accidentally taught her. "I bet you are the one that loves me, and are just trying to project that onto me." A typical Jade throwback, she was proud of herself for coming up with it under the circumstances. She hoped this walk they were taking to the diner would be speedy.

Tori simply shrugged, "Maybe I am." After accompanying her father to a few questionings, she was somewhat versed in psychological warfare, and if that was the game Jade wanted to play, then she would oblige.

Jade scrunched her face, she didn't know how to reply to that. "Well played, Vega. You win this one."

Tori copied Cat and jumped up and down while clapping her hands furiously "Yay! What's my prize?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Nothing. This is real life, and no rainbow unicorn is coming to scoop you up to take you to magical candy land."

"Well this got depressing quickly." Tori saw they were approaching the corner to the diner's street. She put on her childish voice and stretched her arms sideways "Does Jadeybug need a hug?"

"NO!" Tori flinched at Jade's yell. Through gritted teeth Jade replied: "Never touch me, and don't you ever call me something like that ever again!"

Tori sighed audibly. "God Jade, why do you always have to be so abrasive all the time?" Jade stopped walking at the question. She had an angry look on, but Tori sensed something else, pain? Hurt, sadness? "Look, I didn't give you my real thank you present. So don't hurt me, ok?" She tentatively reached for Jade and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug." Tori whispered back in her ear.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, and you deserve it." At this point Tori let go of Jade, who was just about to hug back. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, for not killing me when you had the chance, for protecting me from those guys, for everything I guess."

Jade avoided eye contact with Tori like it was the plague, she made her way to the diner, a few paces from them. As she pushed the glass door, she saw Hellie standing up from the bar stool at the end and making her way to her. Tori followed her in after a moment of contemplation, noticing raindrops starting to make an appearance.

"Hey Jade, you're here early, is everything ok?"

Jade shot her a look that told the woman to be quiet, and spoke in a sardonic tone "Yes, everything is peachy." She turned a left at the end of the bar counter, making her way to the last booth, her usual place.

Hellie followed her, failing to see Tori entering the diner. She motioned to Lloyd, who scurried about in the open kitchen, while noticing Tori and giving her a wave and a smile. Hellie sat down facing Jade and the back of the diner. "What's been up with you these days kid?"

"Nothing. Cramps."

"Don't lie to me Jade."

"I don't know what to tell you then." Tori got to the booth and placed two mugs of coffee and a plate of brownies. She was already wearing her apron.

"Lloyd told me to bring these here. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks cous, you should go check on the customers at the front."

"Sure." Tori carried out Hellie's advice, leaving her cousin and Jade at the booth.

"So you aren't going to tell me what's going on?"

Jade took a bite of a piece of brownie, replying while chewing "Nope"

"Very well then, a, uh, friend, of mine has a theory about Disney movies, what's your favorite?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and answered skeptically "Hercules."

Hellie gave out a surprised look, "Really? I pictured you as a Snow White type."

"Snow White is awesome, but when it comes to characters, Hercules wins. That's how a fairy tale should be, the Demi God will come and save us all, it is our only hope. Why?"

"Well, this uh, friend of mine thinks that not only can you tell a lot about a person by their favorite Disney movie but that…Hey Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite Disney movie?"

Tori scrunched her face while making her way back to the booth from the bar. "I don't know, why?"

"Come on, just tell us"

"Hmm, I'd say Dumb-No, wait, Hercules."

At this point Jade stopped sipping from her mug and had put on a look of such scorn had her coffee any milk it would curdle. "Why would you like Hercules?!"

"Because Meg doesn't realize just how amazing she is, and how she deserves to be loved."

Hellie at this point had a grin that the Cheshire cat would consider exaggerated. "Jade, would you like to go out for a smoke?" The girl did not respond, instead, she left her mug on the table and rapidly made her way to the front door, Hellie following behind, leaving Tori shaking her head at the antics.

As soon as Hellie was outside, she handed Jade a cigarette, lit it for her, and lit one for herself. Jade inhaled the smoke, and brushed her left hand through her hair. "What kind of fucked up joke was that Hellie?!"

"Oh my god, you girls are Disney soul mates! It's the most adorable thing ever!"

"The fuck are you on about?!"

Hellie pointed a finger at Jade while giving her a knowing smile. "So that's why, that's why you got so pissed when you saw her here." Jade just replied through a comical expression of confusion. Hellie sat down at the window ledge of the diner, enjoying her cigarette. "So tell me, all the stuff you wrote, was it about my cousin?"

"What! No…"

"Seriously Jade, don't lie to me."

The girl sighed, and sat down next to the woman. "I don't know, maybe?"

The woman squealed while slightly shaking closed fists near her torso "That is so cute!"

Jade faced Hellie "It's not cute. It's ridiculous and tortuous." Hellie subsided and donned only a smile. "Don't go planning our flower arrangements just yet, because it's NEVER going to happen. And Tori will NEVER find out about this. Understand?"

Hellie stood up after flicking the cigarette butt, raised her hands in resignation "My lips are sealed. But I want to be the godmother of the first child!"

"The way you are pissing me off, I doubt you'll make it until tomorrow, so unless you cousin can give birth at alien rate, you better keep your shit together."

"You're adorable when you are angry" Hellie playfully squeezed Jade's cheek. The girl was trembling from controlling her rage at this point. Hellie got to the door, but faced Jade once again before returning inside: "What if, Jade?"

* * *

**Hah, I know, I am an evil person, leaving ya'll hanging like that. Just imagine how the girls must feel, I'm deterring them from getting their sexy tiems on! But for reals now, I've managed 8 chapters on a 4 day story frame, you gots to give me some kind of credit for that, so calm your tits!**

**Chapter song name is by the fantastic band Muse. (Not their best song, but the lyrics are what's important.)**

**P.S. Check out my new story, if you want. I'm not forcing you or anything, sheesh!**


	9. What If

******AnonDot, my dear pre-reviewer: this one's for you, hope you like it :D**

******Chapter title is a song by the band SafetySuit ;)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, you guys fuel this story, best part is that it's totes eco-friendly. -so if you are just following, for realsies, if you don't want me to start pm'ing you demanding a review, you better do it yourself. ****Also: "DON'T CALL ME BOSSY!"**

* * *

Jade didn't care if it was raining, she was under the diner's canvas. She was too convoluted to re-enter the diner. Hellie must have predicted this, as she left her pack of cigarettes at the ledge of the window.

_"What the fuck was I thinking?! I don't feel like that way about Vega, of all people! I don't feel that way about anyone! I don't feel any way! I don't feel! Fuck._

_What the fuck does she mean with that 'What If' bullshit? What if what? What if…" _

Jade didn't get to finish her thought. At that moment she was called by her father. She didn't say anything, all she heard was, "House, now." before hearing a click of the phone being turned off. She dropped the cigarette and stomped on it with her right boot. She welcomed the distraction.

Hellie entered the diner with a smug look on her face. She went back to her spot at the end of the bar counter and sat on the stool. She noticed Jade's distant and confused look from the window. Tori approached her, also facing the bar counter, slightly poking her on her ribs "What was all that about my favorite Disney movie? What has that got to do with anything?"

Hellie chuckled. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

Tori was facing the kitchen while nudging Hellie "Tell me…"

Hellie gently tapped Tori's face "It's nothing baby cousin, don't fret that pretty little face of yours, wrinkles will start appearing."

"You know, as my cousin, you should be on my side."

Hellie stood up "Who said I'm not? It's all about perspective." The woman turned to face her cousin at this moment, grabbed Tori's shoulders and twisted her around to face one of the front booths. "Now go and get that mister his coffee, or the boss will get cross at you." Hellie playfully slapped Tori's behind.

Tori sighed before turning around and going to the open kitchen to fetch the coffee pot "Fine."

As Tori was taking the client's order, Jade came rushing in. She went back to her booth, picked up her leather jacket and retrieved her keys and wallet, leaving behind her bag. Jade advanced toward Hellie, talking audibly enough for Tori to listen. "I'm coming back, don't you let her leave, last night she had the fabulous idea of waiting for the bus alone and was about to get… God knows what by unsavory men."

Hellie faced Tori and flashed her a stern look before looking back at Jade. "Sure thing. Watch yourself, Ok?" Jade nodded, and made her way outside, without looking at Tori, who was frowning at being ratted on. Hellie motioned to Lloyd to watch over the diner, while mouthing off to Tori "You, me, upstairs." Tori slumped her shoulders and followed Hellie to the storage area behind the kitchen and up the stairs, where Hellie's loft was located. Her loft was a one-bedroom apartment, with a large living area that accommodated both a living room and a kitchenette, it had a patio to its left, which doubled as the front door to the apartment. The room was at the living room's right, with the bathroom next to it. Hellie was already sitting down in the denim sofa directly facing her when Tori arrived, and tapped the space to her left "Sit." Tori made her way to the far end of the loft, where the sofa was stationed and obeyed. "What the hell Tori? Why would you do something so stupid like that?! Do you think L.A. is your own personal playground that you can go and trah-lee-dah your way around at night?!"

Tori sat down holding her hands in her lap and looked down "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… It was my first day at the job and I…"

"Didn't want to disappoint your boss."

"Yes. I tried calling Trina but she wouldn't answer. I didn't want to come back and annoy you."

Hellie slanted her eyes "I should have a talk with that sister of yours." She sighed and put a hand on Tori's shoulder "Next time you are staying here, no questions and I won't take no for an answer. You aren't leaving without a ride home at night." Tori smiled at her cousin. Hellie was her aunt Sonya's daughter, from her mother's side of the family. She had brown eyes like Tori and similar prominent cheekbones, was a few inches taller than her, and was currently sporting a disheveled short dirty blond hairdo. She was the cool older sister Tori wished she had. "You are my baby cousin and I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you, nor would you parents. That, and if it was deemed my fault Jade would make sure they wouldn't find my body." At the last sentence Hellie chuckled nervously, noticing her slip-up.

Tori chuckled. "You're right, she would kill you for ruining the opportunity to finish me off herself."

"Oh come on Tor, Jade isn't that evil. I mean sure with the obsession with scissors, one must question…but still I mean…" Hellie decided it was better for Tori to be the one talking to avoid any more slip-ups, thus changing the subject. "Anyway, what actually happened yesterday?"

As Tori was approaching the end of the story concerning Jade's heroics the previous night and was just about to get to the part where Jade had offered her a ride to the diner, three loud and urgent knocks were heard coming from the front door. "Sorry Tor, come in!"

Jade came in to the apartment soaking wet and in a fury. She was surprised by Tori's presence. "Shit, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Damn Jade, get those boots off, I'll go get you a shirt and a towel." Hellie got up from the couch sped to her room to fetch the items.

Meanwhile, Tori was pondering if she should inquire about Jade, make herself scarce or simply sit there awkwardly in silence. She decided on the third option, while Jade took out her boots and jacket. Hellie came back in the room with the before mentioned items. "Here you go-" The woman grabbed Jade's chin and twisted it to the right, she frowned then sighed, letting go of the girl's chin. Facing her cousin: "Tori, would you get the first-aid kit in the bathroom, please? Lloyd needs me to sign off on a delivery." She then proceeded to exit through the diner's door.

Tori jumped off her seat and darted to the bathroom at hearing her cousin's request. She came back almost immediately holding the first-aid box. Jade turned a bit to her, and due to their proximity Tori could see the bleeding bruise on the girl's cheek, just below Jade's left eye. "It's fine Vega, you should go help your cousin."

"No, it's not fine! I'm helping you Jade!"

"I don't need your help, now go!"

"I'm not leaving, so deal with it."

"Fine! Then would you mind turning around so I can change my shirt?"

"I've seen you in a bikini, what's the difference with a bra?"

"You're assuming I'm wearing a bra. You know Vega, when you assume, you make an ass out of u and-"

"-me, yes, I know, fine" Tori turned around rolling her eyes, before seeing a wet shirt and tank top flying over her and landing next to the bedroom's door. "Hey!"

"Alright, you may turn."

Jade hunched drying her hair with Hellie had provided. She was wearing a large loose faded grey t-shirt that slumped to the right, revealing a bra strap, at which Tori pointed "Hey! You are wearing a bra! You lied!"

Jade shrugged "I didn't lie, I simply stated you mustn't assume. Besides, one must first take me out to diner before being allowed to ogle at the ladies." Jade finished the last part with a wink, a smirk and straightening up her back, bringing forward her chest.

Tori realized she was going to need to go to the optometrist soon at the rate she was doling out eye rolls. It bemused her how Jade was able to maintain a cavalier attitude considering the circumstances, which helped subside the probably noticeable blush going through her cheeks. Tori cleared her throat. "Whatever, sit. I'm cleaning that gash." Jade grunted at the order, yet assented, sitting on the bench that separated the living room area and the kitchenette, next to where Tori had dropped the first aid kit. Tori reached for a q-tip and drenched it with hydrogen peroxide, she stood facing Jade and carefully holding her chin. Tori carefully dabbed at the wound, receiving a small hiss from Jade at first contact. After cleaning it, Tori got another q-tip and covered it with iodine, and started covering the gash with it. She then thought of a zinger to startle Jade, "To be fair though, I am giving you a clear view right now" at which Jade flinched, froze and started blushing ostentatiously, having lost her foundation in the rain and being of lighter complexion. Tori smirked and counted two points in her favor, and decided that having stumped Jade at her snarkyness was the best moment to approach her question: "So what happened?"

Jade quickly recovered from her discombobulating moment, locked her jaw and replied with a "Nothing, Vega. Just drop it." At which Tori proceeded in jabbing the q-tip in the wound, forcefully, at which Jade flinched "Owww! The fuck Vega?!"

Tori shrugged and replied with a sardonic "I thought you liked pain" Jade gave her a death glare, and a locked jaw. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No." Tori moved the q-tip away from Jade's face, and menacingly started to return it to Jade's face "Alright, alright! You know, torture is illegal in the U.S."

Tori gave another eye roll, followed by a demanding look with arched eyebrows. "Stop pandering, Jade."

"Fine." Jade sighed. "It's nothing really. It's my fault for being stupid." Tori had stopped dabbing at Jade's wound, instead staring right into the girl's eyes, who in turn was gazing at the wall on the side. She harrumphed and continued: "I may or may not have substituted one of my father's whiskey bottles with ice tea." Tori looked at Jade somewhat confused. "It was bad luck, with the amount of bottles of the stuff he has that he picked that one. I was planning on substituting it, but didn't get around to it. He found out and uh, wouldn't have caused as much damage if it wasn't for that stupid class ring he insists on wearing." Tori looked perplexed, and tried to act normal by getting a band-aid to cover the gash. "He apologized and let me go right after the slap, which thankfully means I'm off the hook. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you for sharing Jade." She took out the band-aid flaps and applied it to the other girl's face. "There, now all it needs is a kiss to make it better." Before she finished the sentence Tori placed a tiny peck on the wound, not giving Jade time to deflect. Jade sat in the bench astonished. Tori realized her Freudian slip. "I uh, learnt first aid in the girl scouts." Jade continued in a visibly awkward debate with herself, as Tori had intentionally given the last comment as a cue for Jade to plant her snarky comeback. She cleared her throat, picked up the litter and went to drop it in the bin in the kitchenette. As she turned, Jade silently and swiftly texted "HELP" to Hellie.

Tori whispered an inaudible "Crud, I think I broke her."

* * *

Hellie had signed off on the delivery, she didn't want to rush young love, so was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading Anna Karenina. After a chapter of the complicated novel she received the message from Jade. She really didn't want to possibly twat-block her cousin, knowing Jade was probably just freaking out and being a scaredy-cat at the possibility of anything happening. She got an idea: she had her PearBook hooked up to her television and sound system, and had the Remote app set up on her PearPhone. She scrolled through her playlist before finding the right song. It had to be set up just right, so she played the song before sending the request to her computer.

* * *

After dropping the trash, Tori went back to check on Jade who fidgeted and was playing with the bracelet Tori had given her. Trying to dispel the awkwardness, Tori approached Jade, reaching for her arm "You know, you can open it and wear it as a bang-" At that moment, the chorus to t.A.T.u.'s "Show Me Love" started blasting in full volume, causing the girls to scream and grip/clutch/grab/hold(hug) each other.

* * *

**Teehee, I know, I'm evil. You can express your distaste for cliffhangers in the form of a review. I also accept death-threats for the future cold showers you may or may not be instilled upon by reading the future chapters - _you have been forewarned_.** **-If you do choose to send a death threat, be ready to receive a Jadesque-quote in the form of: "I'd love that."**


	10. Show Me Love

**Hey all! We are getting to the awesomely good stuff! This chapter might as well be named awkward turtles and throat clearing, but they didn't make a song name out of that so it'd ruin my continuity, so no. –to AnonDot, you said you wanted turtles and a not blonde Hellie, you ask and ye shall receive.**

**Chapter's song name is by t.A.T.u., who are a hot lesbian duo (see any connection?)**

**This chapter is for LilySheeran, who pretty much inspired its development, thank you!**

**And the usual awesome thank yous go out to the fantastic, spectacular, fabulous, amazing, lovely people who review.**

**And an I hate you goes out to all of you people who follow and read and say NOTHING. But don't worry, you'll get your just desserts, you'll see. Because desserts is stressed spelled backwards. MUAHAHAHA. –And yes, you should take the threats seriously. You'll see at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Previously, on ****_West: A Side-Story_****:**

After dropping the trash, Tori went back to check on Jade who fidgeted and was playing with the bracelet Tori had given her. Trying to dispel the awkwardness, Tori approached Jade, reaching for her arm "You know, you can open it and wear it as a bang-" At that moment, the chorus to t.A.T.u.'s "Show Me Love" started blasting in full volume, causing the girls to scream and grip/clutch/grab/hold(hug) each other.

* * *

Tori was in an awkward position. Jade was giving her something that resembled a bear hug, her arms around Tori's waist. Tori was thinking of the proverbial "be careful what you wish for" as she was trying to manage the pain of Jade's nails digging into the skin near her shoulder blades. Jade managed to nestle her head into the left crook of the other girl's neck, while Tori was holding on to Jade by her shoulders. As the lyrics by the lesbian duo blared through the apartment, Tori tried to shift in an attempt to reduce the damage to her back, which led to Jade adjusting her position, by holding on to Tori tighter, much to Tori's relief Jade stopped clawing at her back, yet Jade started trembling. Tori guessed that Jade was jumpy from the events of the night. "Shh, it's alright Jade, it's just the stereo"

Jade whispered into Tori's neck in an angry whimper "I hate your cousin." Tori didn't know how to reply at that, so she settled on brushing Jade's back with her right hand and brushing her head with her left. As the chorus to the song started again, Jade cleared her throat and pushed out of the hug. She cleared her throat again while running her hand through her hair, avoiding Tori's gaze, who seemed to be finding something terribly fascinating by her foot while scratching her left upper arm. "So uh, you're staying over here tonight?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am."

"Cool." Jade breathed a sigh of relief "I'm gonna go then."

Jade quickly grabbed her jacket and boots and awkwardly motioned to the door to the diner with her thumb, to which Tori replied with an uncomfortable smile and a "Bye" as Jade exited.

* * *

Jade got to the door of the diner after putting haphazardly her boots on. She walked in a huff, clearly fuming as she grabbed her bag, then stampeded until being in front of Hellie. Staring menacingly at the woman, while pointing at her in an accusatory fashion, she said audibly through gritted teeth "FUCK YOU." Jade then marched to the front door, taking with her the umbrella that was leaning near the door on the kitchen area.

As Jade was exiting, Hellie couldn't hold it for any longer held her arm up and waiving dramatically, spoke in a forced british accent "Thank you, do come again" Then broke out in a fit of laughter.

As Hellie was texting while wiping the remnant tears of laughter, Tori came in through the back door. "Hey what happened?"

Hellie cleared her throat "Oh sorry, I was listening to music and texting and accidentally turned on the stereo with the Remote app." She shrugged, trying to look less conspicuous. "My bad."

"It's ok, I guess I'm staying over, if you don't mind."

"Of course not Tor! And tomorrow we can have a cousins' day out like we used to!"

"Really?"

"Yes, you can have a manicure while I go get my hair done."

"Oh yay!" Tori started grinning widely, before putting on a confused look. "But wait, didn't you just change your hairdo like 10 days ago?"

Hellie cleared her throat. "Well, yes, but I'm bored with it." She started looking at the short tips of her hair. "I was thinking of putting on extentions…" she then grabbed excitedly a large lock of Tori's hair "Oh! I could dye it your color! It would look fabulous!" Tori laughed as Hellie put herself under her hair and started posing with a duck-face to Lloyd.

* * *

Tori had missed hanging out with her cousin. After transferring to Hollywood Arts she hadn't been able to find the time to spend with Hellie. That night, they stayed up late watching both of the Charlie's Angels movies. When they woke up, Hellie went downstairs and had Mark, the day shift cook make them eggs and bacon. They ate at the loft, and while Tori took the plates downstairs, Hellie showered and got dressed. Tori started observing the extensive collection of movies Hellie had near her television. After Hellie got ready she went down to the diner for an hour, as she had to sort out some issues, meanwhile Tori got ready herself, and later used Hellie's PearBook to check The Slap. Cat posted a rant about her brother being banned from the barn area, André posted a picture of him and a cute girl at the beach, Beck posted saying he didn't have internet access where he would be visiting his grandparents, which several random girls commented with crying emoticons and comments about how sad they were. Robbie posted a poll on which ointment brand he should use on the rash, accompanied by a picture of his blotchy forearm. Trina had posted a video, which Tori didn't bother watching. When Hellie was done, they caught a cab to the mall.

They went to eat a light lunch at the Chinese restaurant at the mall. While they were waiting for the food to be served Hellie called Trina and started yelling at her for not picking up Tori when she was supposed to, she noticed a few evil eyes from the other costumers so went outside. As she came back she had a brief talk with the waiter. After finishing their lunch, Hellie paid and they left with a leftover container with fortune cookies. The cousins went to the Hair parlor at the mall, where Hellie talked to the woman at the front desk, before hearing a chipper "'Ellena!"

Hellie smiled and grabbed Tori's arm, going to the hair washing area, where a blond woman had called from. "Camilla! Hey!" Hellie hugged and kissed the woman on both cheeks. She then motioned to Tori "This is my cousin Tori, Tori, this is Cam." Cam smiled and kissed Tori on both cheeks, who was left startled, not being used to this form of greeting, at which Hellie chuckled "Cam is Brazilian, that's how they greet each other there."

"Sorry! It's a force of 'abit"

Tori chuckled "It's ok, Nice to meet you"

Cam smiled and motioned to the cousins to follow her while she was holding a large conditioner bottle "You too. Come!" She walked over to one of the sinks "Look who is 'ere!"

As she said that, Jade lifted her head from the sink. "VEGA! Godfuckingdamnit!" she was about to stand up, before realizing she wouldn't be able to leave with her hair covered in product as it was. Jade gripped the handles of her seat "Is there no place I can be in you won't intrude on?! What's next? My bedroom? My bathroom?!"

Tori stood in front of Jade confounded, while Hellie, at her left side, put her hands at her hips. "Jade! Tori came with me, how would she know you'd be here? Calm your tits child!" Jade held her hair up from the sink, seething to her side at Hellie. The woman raised an eyebrow, looked at her left hand, which held the box with the fortune cookies and opened it. "How about a fortune cookie?"

Tori interjected "Hey! One of those is mine!" Jade twisted her head to face Tori, who was in front of her, smirking. She rashly put her hand in the box and took out a cookie.

Hellie put her hand on Tori's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry couz, I always order spares." And held the box to Tori, who took one out.

Meanwhile Jade defiantly broke her fortune cookie, keeping her smirk, as Tori broke hers with a frown. Jade's smile withered in a flash, as she looked up and a noticeable blush started forming. Tori had read hers and had a look of bewildered fear. Hellie smiled as she saw this, and nudged Jade in the forearm "So…what does yours say?"

Jade, who was at this point was starting to develop an eye twitch and looked about to cry, faced Hellie a look of pure anger. She re-read the tiny paper in her right hand and scrunched it into a ball, while crushing the pieces of cookie in her left hand. She shoved the paper in her mouth followed by the crunched cookie, chewed and swallowed. She then reached for the tiny shower head on the sink, turned it on and gulped some of the water, while everyone just stared at her confusedly. After taking a breath she faced Hellie again and said through gritted teeth "You'll never know." She lowered her head back to the sink and crossed her arms.

Hellie raised her eyebrows. "Damn girl. Would you like one Cammie?"

Cam, who was in front of Hellie, shook her head "Oh, no, tank you. You must've gotten a bad batch."

"Oh come on! They can't all be that bad…" Hellie took one out read it and smiled. "See, mine is sweet…"

Cam shrugged and took the last one, smiling from ear to ear after reading it "Aww, mine is lovely!" Hellie grinned at Cam, who kept the tiny paper in her bra and gave her cookie to her. Cam then got around the sink and started rinsing Jade's hair, she then noticed Tori in front of her, who had remained frozen with a bewildered look on her face. "What does yours say Torri?"

Tori snapped out of her confounding, shaking her head. "Huh? Oh. Uh… it says that I'm destined for a life of pain, madness and possible death by sharp objects and/or living as a crazy hermit lady with 5 cats."

Hellie, raised an eyebrow and asked, unconvinced, while chewing "It says all of that in that tiny strip of paper?"

"Not in so many words. I may be paraphrasing."

Hellie, finishing her own cookie, "You may also be exaggerating."

Tori gulped. "I hope so."

* * *

Hellie had pre-ordered a box of fortune cookies the night before, and was the only person to know what they said before opening them. She had been texting Cam at the time, who had mentioned that Jade had an appointment with her. They all said the same thing, to prevent any switches: _Your One True Love is in front of you._

A.N_:_Guess whot? I actually have more to this story, as in yes, I plan on making good on the M-rating. But you know what?! I am frikking tired of threatening and not actually doing anything. So I'll be holding the rest of the story as ransom.

So here's how it goes: I have a list of people who I KNOW read these chapters (yea, that's right, ff gives me access to that list) and don't review. When those people review, I'll continue updating. Don't think it's fair? Well I do, because here is the catch: if you HAVE reviewed before, I'll allow you to demand the rest of the story, and I'll even pm it to you when it is written. Heck, I might even give out the list to anyone of the lovely pre-reviewers that asks for it so that they can harass you via pm or something. Yea. I never said I was nice.

**Teehee, I got you hooked and I now start demanding reviews. It's the law of the streetz biatches, first hits are free then it's cash, grass, ass, or gas. Except I only demand reviews, which happen to be free. Like I've said before, I don't care what they say or in what language they come in, as long as if it's a flame it's grammatically correct and properly reasoned.**


	11. What the

**Ok, so I was thinking, what's worse than a cliffhanger? And I got it! A flashforward! Yes, I will show you just how mean I can be. No, I'm not fucking around. This shall be played in the key of André's POV.**

So, me and Beck are chilling by our lockers while Robbie and Cat are sitting at the stairs talking to each other. Jade is jamming a pair of scissors at her locker. Shruggers are all around doing what shruggers do with the dancing and instruments and whatnots. Tori is walking by from her locker's side in a huff. "Hey Tor!" Beck also says hi to the girl, who just glances at us irritated and keeps walking. She only stops in front of Jade, who by now stopped playing with her scissors and is facing her. Then Tori gives the girl the fiercest open-hand slap across the face I've ever seen. WHAT THE FUCK. What. The. Fucking. Fuck. Girl's tripping, Tori must be having a death wish moment. Jade is holding her cheek just staring at Tori in surprise with her mouth open. Everything is silent. I look around and everyone is looking at the scene, with their mouths open, oh ok so I'm not dreaming, that's good. Beck and I stare at each other dumbfounded, not sure what to do. I mean sure, Tori is my best friend and all, but she's been at HA for long enough to know not to mess with Jade, Beck's probably thinking the same thing. Some shruggers have started running out of the room, others remain shocked. Jade closes her mouth and grabs Tori by the shoulder, who just has her arms crossed looking pissed, and drags her to the middle of the room, making any students on that area run away. Jade yells out a "Everybody clear out!" People start running to whatever exit is closer, Robbie grabbed Cat and ran upstairs while the girl shrieked. Beck and I are the only ones that hesitate. Jade looks straight at us and yells through gritted teeth "Now!" and we just scurry in the direction of Tori's locker. I guess the position for my best friend is open as of now, since Tori's a lost cause.

**So as you can probably guess, I have the storyline pretty much drawn out until this moment. You are probably asking, What the… and yea, lemme just tell you shit's about to go down. And I don't even mean after Tori's moment up there, I mean between what happened between the last chapter and Tori's moment of insanity.**

**This is me being a writing terrorist and showing you that I ain't fucking around and bluffing about holding the story as ransom. Comment/Review, fuck it, you can even threaten, or I kill the story.**


	12. Hey J(a)ude

**Hi. I've been going to some issues and projecting it to my writing. Some very sensible readers have called me off on it and they are right, so I'll try to take a chill pill. I'm going to do something I hate, and assume. I'm assuming that if you are reading the story that you've liked it thus far. I will however thank everyone who did review. I am grateful and thankful that I got to meet great people through writing this story. You know who you are; I've talked to you enough times ;) And this is for you.**

* * *

**Previously, on West: A Side-Story:**

_Actually, a lot happened, why don't you just go read chapter 10, I'm too lazy to summarize it for you._

* * *

Jade continued with her arms crossed, and had a small smile and her eyes closed while Cam was massaging her head. "So Torri, you also know Jade?"

Jade's smile faded and she adjusted her already crossed arms, putting her left leg on top of the other. Hellie went to sit in the chair behind her, grabbing a magazine and started flipping through it. "Uh, yea. Me and Jade go to school together."

"Oh, that's nice! So you like the colors?"

"The colors? I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, the colors! I put in the extensions in Jade's 'air"

"Oh! So that's how! I always wondered if they were extensions or if she dyed them…"

"No, I put extensions, you want to see them?"

Jade opened her eyes and spoke sternly "You are not going to show her my extensions."

Cam flicked a few drops of water in Jade's eyes, making her flinch "Stop being so mean to your friend, or I won't give you a cafuné…"

Jade frowned like a 5-year-old child and mumbled "She's not my friend."

Cam shook her head and smiled while rolling up a towel in Jade's hair, lightly pushing her head, Jade then stood up and went to sit at the closest hair cutting chair at her left. "Come" Tori followed Cam around the back of the washing sink, as Cam opened one of the bottom cupboards and took a metal box out of it. "See? She has all the colors, but I know she only comes here because of my cafuné…"

"Wow! Wait, what's cahfooneh?"

"Oh it's like a… 'ead massage?" Cam took the opened box with her to Jade's side, while Tori followed her "So, what color is it going to be today?"

"Ooh, pick the light blue ones! I haven't seen you with them and it matches your eyes!"

Jade turned to Tori and screeched "I'll pick whatever color I want!" she then paused, looked down and turned to Cam, talking in a calm voice "Put the light blue ones, please." Tori shook her head and rolled her eyes as she went to sit down next to Hellie, who was suppressing her laughter holding her mouth, while Cam shared a knowing look with her.

A woman approached Tori and sat down in front of her, with a manicure cart next to her. She prepared her nails by cleaning, cutting, buffing and pushing back the cuticles, as Jade got her hair trimmed by Cam and Hellie went through magazines. The four women remained silent through this, with the exception of Tori indicating she wanted a French manicure. The woman finished Tori's nails and went to attend another client, and as Hellie saw this: "Oh that's pretty. By the way, I forgot to mention, you have the day off today."

Tori turned to Hellie, after a moment of admiring her nails "Why, I was supposed to work today and I was counting on that paycheck…"

"Oh don't worry, you are still getting paid, your sister's just going to take over your shift."

"What?! Why? Are you crazy?"

Hellie chuckled "I'm making her take over your shift as punishment for not picking you up when she should have. It was either that or telling your parents." Tori smiled at her cousin while fanning her hands to dry her nails. "So what do you plan to do with your free Friday evening?"

Cam had finished drying and putting on Jade's extensions and was taking off the salon's gown. "Jade, can you please go get some ice cream for me?" Cam handed her a 20-dollar bill.

"Yea, no problem."

"Take your friend with you, buy both of you some ice cream while I do 'Ellie's 'air"

"She's not my friend!" Cam crossed her arms and gave her a stern look. "She has magazines to entertain herself with!" Cam deepened her stern look, Jade groaned. "Fine! Whatever." She walked over to where the cousins were sitting. "Vega! Come."

Tori, who was talking with Hellie at that moment, turned to Jade with a bemused look "What? Why? What did I do?"

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed irritated. "Nothing, we are getting ice cream. Come on."

Tori got up and followed Jade reluctantly, looking back at Hellie who smiled at her encouragingly "Ok…"

They walked to the food court silently, until reaching the ice cream stall Jade ordering first "I want chocolate and hazelnut. What do you want?"

Tori looked at the server and smiled, ignoring Jade's demanding tone. "I'd like Strawberry and Vanilla, please." Jade snickered, and Tori turned to face her. "What?"

"Nothing, you are just so predictable and… Vanilla, sometimes." The ice cream server handed them their respective orders, at which Jade paid and received the change. Tori had frowned and taken a seat at a small table by the ice cream store. Jade followed and sat in the chair in front of her.

"Oh now just because you didn't order coffee flavored ice cream you are suddenly so unpredictable yourself?" Both girls started scooping spoons of ice cream.

Jade sighed, dismissing the jab. "I like to drink coffee, doesn't mean I like to eat it too. But there were at least twenty other flavors to choose from, and you had to pick two of the most common ones."

"I was going to pick raspberry, but the strawberry one was red and it intrigued me."

"So now you go by colors?"

"I like white, and red, my favorite color is blue though. It's not very appetizing to eat blue though, I just like to look at it."

Jade started pick at a string off of the sleeve of her black sweater. "I like black. I like most dark colors. Blue is nice."

"I think everyone knows you like everything dark, Jade." She cleared her throat. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel like I invaded your secret places or whatever, but it wasn't on purpose. I didn't know you went to the diner, and I was working during the whole break and not once did you come in until two days ago. I really didn't know you were going to be at the hair salon today." Jade simply frowned and sighed back. "How about this, today I'll take you to one of my favorite places people don't know about and we'll call it even. Huh? What do you say?"

"Technically, you intruded on two of my hangouts."

"Well, then that just means mine needs to be extra special" Tori had on a coaxing smile, at which Jade granted her a small smile in return.

"Fine, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

Tori checked her PearPhone, 5:54pm. "Uh, it's late, how about we just go directly from here?"

Jade stood up, making her way back to the ice cream store to buy Cam's ice cream, having dropped her empty ice cream cup in the bin next to it, Tori following her behind. "It's fine by me, but what about your cousin, and don't you have to go to work?" Jade placed the order and received the ice cream, paying with the money remaining and received the change.

"Well she gave me the day off today, which reminds me, I gotta call my sister…" Jade cringed at the mention of Trina, they started making their way back the salon. "And since it's on the way, maybe you wouldn't mind dropping her off at the diner?"

Jade shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

"You know what, I don't get your weird relationship with my cousin. I mean you seem like you are friends, but yesterday you told me you hated her, yet…" Jade held her hand up to motion Tori to stop her rambling.

"I tolerate your cousin, most of the times. She's… nice, and sort of gets me. Yesterday I got pissed off at her due to the situation." They arrived at the salon.

"Huh, my cousin gets you. Is it weird that I'm jealous of her?" Tori chuckled, while Jade nudged her with her elbow playfully.

Hellie had hair dye product and pieces of foil on her hair. She noticed them coming in through the mirror and smirked. "Well aren't you all jummy all of a sudden?" Cam was sitting on a small stool against the wall, facing Hellie, reading a magazine on top of the small shelf on Hellie's mirror. Jade handed Cam the ice cream and change, and acted like she ignored Hellie's comment.

"So Hellie I convinced Jade to give us a ride to the diner."

"It was hardly convincing me."

"But I already told you, you aren't working today."

"Well, actually we are going to another place after that."

Both Hellie and Cam taunted with "Ooooh" and wolf whistles, which made both girls turn shades of red.

Tori replied in an embarrassed tone "It's not like that, it's just…" Tori cleared her throat, not sure how to continue.

"Thanks gals, but I don't need a ride, you can get going on your…whatever it is."

Jade gave Cam a kiss on each cheek and a smile at Hellie, and started making her way to the exit, paying the woman at the entrance along the way. Tori gave Cam a smile and two kisses, and hugged Hellie, avoiding her product-filled hair. "You take care of Jade, ok couz?"

"I think you should be more worried about my safety than anything." Hellie chuckled as Tori ran after Jade. The lighter skinned girl was walking briskly, with a frown and her arms crossed. "Wait up! What's up?" Jade turned to face Tori, glowering at the other girl, before continuing on her path to the underground parking lot. Tori grabbed Jade by her forearm, making the other girl stop walking "Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade sighed, while maintaining her frown "So you have a problem on going on a date with me?"

Tori recoiled slightly at the question and had on a bemused face "What? No, it's not that…It's just…"

Jade shrugged and started walking to the parking lot "Don't worry, I get it Vega, I'm not good enough for you."

Tori held Jade's arm again, turning the other girl to her "Jade, it's nothing like that. I honestly thought you wouldn't be comfortable and didn't want to put you in an awkward position with my cousin."

Jade briefly looked Tori in the eye "Oh."

Tori let out an awkward chuckle "So you are ok with going on a date with me? One that we aren't forced to go to that is?" Jade gave out a fleeting smile, before shrugging and proceeding with her walk to the car. Tori let Jade keep walking for a few paces, whispering "I'll take that as a yes" smiling and skipping lightly to catch up with the other girl.

* * *

**Song Hey Jude is by the Beatles, as most probably know. I thought the lyrics fitted this chapter, plus Jude/Jade, come on, how could I not?!**

**I know this is chapter is very filler-like, but don't worry, the next one should be up in the next 24 hours.**


	13. I've Got You

**Ok, like I promised, here is the next chapter. As usual, Merci for the reviews.**

**The Chapter song name is by the duo of (Lesbian) sisters, Tegan and Sara. -I'm sensing a trend here... huh... But they are fantastic and I might just use them for other chap titles.**

* * *

The car ride was silent, apart from Tori giving Jade directions to the place, and the music coming from Jade's plugged in PearPod. Both girls stole glances at the other several times, and when they caught the other staring they would act as if they hadn't noticed.

* * *

"Are you serious, Vega? The Santa Monica Pier? That's your secret hangout?"

"What? I love coming here! I get to play at the arcade, and see the ocean, ride the carousel and the Ferris wheel… It just relaxes me."

Jade rolled her eyes, following Tori along the path to the pier "You're so tacky."

Tori ignored Jade's comment, grabbed Jade by the arm and dragged her on "Come on, I want a corn dog."

Jade sneered, letting herself be dragged "You would, considering how corny you are."

Tori rolled her eyes and got two corn dogs and two sodas at the food stall, handing one of each to Jade "Stop being such a grunch, I know you want one too." Smiling as she handed Jade the items, which the other girl accepted. They walked along side each other, stopping at the rails. Jade faced the ocean, contemplating the beach below them, leaning on the rails, while sipping her soda and munching. Tori leaned sideways on the rail, facing Jade, observing how the breeze blew her dark hair and new extensions.

"You're right, it's not so bad here."

"Really? I knew you'd like it! Wait until we ride on the carousel!"

"Ah no, Jade West doesn't do rides. How old are you anyway, five?!"

Tori spoke in a mocking child's voice "I'm four and three quarters thank you very much. And my mommy is getting me a pretty unicorn for my birthday, so there" Sticking her tongue out.

Jade chuckled "Fine, but you're paying and I'm going because I want to."

"Yay! Let's go!" Jade rolled her eyes at the other girl, but followed her regardless. Tori skipped to the inside of the carousel after paying for both, and got on a horse, Jade sitting on the chariot directly behind, with her arms crossed. Tori looked back and winked at Jade who just shook her head, as the music started playing and the carousel started moving. Jade's chariot remained still, while Tori's horse moved up and down. Tori looked back at Jade, raised her arms in the air and imitated a four-year-old "Weeeeeee" Jade covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head, while Tori laughed.

As the ride stopped, they both got out, and Jade muttered to Tori "You are an addiction to bibble away from turning into Cat."

"I like to come here to not have to worry about problems, and not have to be the responsible one all the time. Is that so bad?"

Jade exhaled "No. Now come on, I want to go shoot some ducks."

Tori followed Jade to the arcade area, where Jade purchased a pack of three turns at a stall with fake shot guns and ducks aligned on the wall, moving from one side to the other. Tori heard her name being called, turning around and seeing a boy and a girl together, she waved at them "Oh, it's my classmates from Sherwood, would you mind if I just go say hi?"

"Yea, no probs." Tori went to her old classmates, and had a brief conversation with them, while Jade fired six rounds, counting as two turns of the game, hitting a duck every time. The owner looked at Jade peeved, while the girl simpered in return.

Tori returned as the owner had finished replacing the ducks "Can I have a go?"

"Sure." Jade handed Tori the gun.

Tori held the gun awkwardly "Uh, I don't really know how to use it."

Jade smiled, held on to Tori's shoulders and turned her to face the ducks, and helped her position the gun. "You just aim and shoot. Not much to it." Jade kept hold of the gun, effectively aiming instead of Tori, who had her eyes closed. Tori pulled the trigger and shot on of the ducks on the middle row. Tori grinned and turned her head slightly to meet Jade's gaze. Jade cleared her throat and moved away "Cool, now you just have to shoot with your eyes open and pay attention of the recoil."

Tori missed the next two shots, and turned around pouting with her arms crossed, walking a few steps away from the stand. Jade pointed to her claimed prize and received it from the reluctant owner. She took the prize with her and held it in front of Tori, who turned around to face Jade, beaming. "A blue unicorn? For me?"

Jade smirked and shrugged "That way you don't have to wait for your mother to get you one on your birthday."

Tori gave Jade a quick bear hug "Aww, thank you! Who knew Jade West was such a softie deep inside…" Jade made a face, which Tori retorted with a playful push on her shoulder, making Jade smile slightly at her. "Alright, let's go on the Ferris wheel."

Jade shook her head violently while crossing her arms. "Oh, no. We are NOT going on the Ferris wheel."

"Why not? There's hardly anyone in line, and it's so pretty up there."

"Being stuck in a metal carriage while being suspended at a high altitude hardly seems amusing."

"Aww, is Jade not only a softie but a scaredy-cat too?"

"I'm not a…" Jade exhaled heavily "Fine, whatever." She checked her PearPhone while following Tori, who was paying for their tickets, it was 10:58pm. There were a few people in front of them and some already waiting in line behind them, however it was empty enough to give every small group their own carriage. Tori gave the controller their tickets, and her and Jade got in to the circular carriage with a metal pillar in its center. Jade sat to the left closest to the exit, while Tori sat facing her, to the right of the carriage door. The controller closed the doors and a jolt was felt as the carriage started moving, causing Jade to squirm tensely, holding on to the door handle and the seating space next to her, which made Tori laugh. Jade muttered "It's not funny" as Tori playfully shook her head, contemplating the lowering landscape of lights and darkness. As their carriage started its descent, it stopped, making Jade gasp, as the carriage started balancing, Jade started breathing and trembling heavily: "Oh my god. We are going to die. We are going to be thrown into the ocean and the dolphins are going to…"

Tori stood up, to sit next to Jade, causing Jade to shriek "Stop moving! You're making it worse! Oh God…"

Tori sat at Jade's right side, and held Jade's left shoulder with her right hand. "Jade, just breathe, everything is fine."

Jade was looking straight ahead, shaking. Tori used her left hand to gently turn Jade's face towards her. "Jade, just don't think about it, nothing is going to happen." Jade stopped trembling, focusing her attention on coffee-colored eyes. Tori had a warm smile, and Jade felt the scent of caramel and chocolate cookies, and Tori's cool hand on her cheek. Tori didn't realize how close she had placed herself next to Jade, until in a literal blinking moment Jade's lips were on hers.

The stop took longer than usual, as the guy on the carriage behind them had bribed the controller for extra time at the top, as he was proposing to his girlfriend. A shriek was heard from his now fiancé, which made fireworks shoot across the sky. Tori and Jade however, didn't notice any of this, they didn't hear anything and had their eyes closed. They hadn't noticed the carriage starting to move, instead Jade grabbed Tori's waist with both hands, Tori lowered her right hand along Jade's back and pressed the girl closer to herself. Jade was lightly suckling on Tori's bottom lip. Tori sighed, and was about to unseal her lips, attempting to deepen the kiss, when a jolt signaling the approach of the end of the ride caused Jade to jerk and stand up in a flash. The doors opened almost immediately after Jade stood up, and she jumped out, moving briskly to the parking lot. Tori breathed out and exited the carriage, grabbing her forgotten stuffed unicorn. Jade started to slow down her pace halfway, letting Tori catch up to her. After the silent walk to the car's spot, Jade exhaled and turned to Tori "So… That happened…"

Not looking at Jade, Tori deadpanned "Yeah, I guess it did."

Jade ran her right hand's fingers through her hair, stopping at the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, Tori, I, uh…"

Tori got closer to Jade and covered the other girl's mouth with her hand, smiling softly "Don't, Jade." She let go of the girl's mouth.

"I guess you lied then."

Tori looked at Jade confusedly "What are you talking about?"

"You said that nothing was going to happen." Tori burst out laughing, Jade following.

* * *

** Ok, I'm warning right now that I will probably not update the story for about 2 weeks, as I have exams to do, for realsies :/ But know that if I could, I'd chose writing this story over exams in a blink.**

**Holy shit guys, twelve chapters is a long time to wait for a kiss. I'm sorry if it didn't live up to everyone's expectations. This was my first time writing a scene like that, and I'm more about showing than telling ;P**


	14. Do You Know

**Hey y'all, I guess I'm back, sort of :P **

**No more Canon Jori, and that makes me sad :( But I plan on finishing the story, I still have about 6 chapters thought out... Once again, thank you so much to all of you who review, you guys are my rocks :D**

* * *

**Previously, on West: A Side-Story:**

_Jade was looking straight ahead, shaking. Tori used her left hand to gently turn Jade's face towards her. "Jade, just don't think about it, nothing is going to happen." Jade stopped trembling, focusing her attention on coffee-colored eyes. Tori had a warm smile, and Jade felt the scent of caramel and chocolate cookies, and Tori's cool hand on her cheek. Tori didn't realize how close she had placed herself next to Jade, until in a literal blinking moment Jade's lips were on hers._

_The stop took longer than usual, as the guy on the carriage behind them had bribed the controller for extra time at the top, as he was proposing to his girlfriend. A shriek was heard from his now fiancé, which made fireworks shoot across the sky. Tori and Jade however, didn't notice any of this, they didn't hear anything and had their eyes closed. They hadn't noticed the carriage starting to move, instead Jade grabbed Tori's waist with both hands, Tori lowered her right hand along Jade's back and pressed the girl closer to herself. Jade was lightly suckling on Tori's bottom lip. Tori sighed, and was about to unseal her lips, attempting to deepen the kiss, when a jolt signaling the approach of the end of the ride caused Jade to jerk and stand up in a flash. The doors opened almost immediately after Jade stood up, and she jumped out, moving briskly to the parking lot. Tori breathed out and exited the carriage, grabbing her forgotten stuffed unicorn. Jade started to slow down her pace halfway, letting Tori catch up to her. After the silent walk to the car's spot, Jade exhaled and turned to Tori "So… That happened…"_

_Not looking at Jade, Tori deadpanned "Yeah, I guess it did."_

_Jade ran her right hand's fingers through her hair, stopping at the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, Tori, I, uh…"_

_Tori got closer to Jade and covered the other girl's mouth with her hand, smiling softly "Don't, Jade." She let go of the girl's mouth._

_"I guess you lied then."_

_Tori looked at Jade confusedly "What are you talking about?"_

_"You said that nothing was going to happen." Tori burst out laughing, Jade following._

* * *

Tori jokingly said "Well how was I supposed to know you would be taking advantage of me?"

Jade didn't reply, running a hand through her hair, turned from Tori, walking to the driver's side, unlocking the car doors and getting in the car and buckling herself in. Tori exhaled and got in the passenger's side. Jade ignited the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Look Tori, I was freaking out and did something stupid that I shouldn't have done. Let's just forget about it."

"No."

"What do you mean no? Are you going to hold it against me or something?"

Tori turned to Jade, who was focusing intently on the traffic-free roads. "No, Jade."

Jade sighed deeply " I regret it, and thus apologize for my actions."

"You're lying."

Jade turned briefly to Tori, turning her attention again to the front "What? No I'm not!"

"We both know neither of us regrets it." Jade squinted and started grinding her teeth lightly as they approached Tori's neighborhood "But I get it, we all have to lie sometimes."

"I have no idea what you're on, Vega."

Tori exhaled irritatingly, then spoke in the kindest voice she could muster. "How about we watch Edward Scissorhands tomorrow, everyone's out"

Jade breathed out annoyed while stopping the car in front of Tori's driveway "What?"

Tori took out her seatbelt and turned her whole body to face Jade, and lightly held Jade's chin to face her, this time keeping a safe distance between them. "As I was saying, I get it Jade, we all lie sometimes." Jade looked at Tori confusedly, while Tori sighed "Look, I could tell you that I'm nice to you because that's just the way I am, I could tell you that I haven't offered people money just to get the chance to see you smile, and I could tell you that the hue in your eyes isn't my favorite color in the world. The problem with all of that is that I would be lying." Jade appeared to be processing mentally as Tori let go of her chin and opened the door, putting her right foot out of the car "So, tomorrow, around three-ish?" Jade, still bewildered, turned her head to the front of the car, nodding as more of a reflective seizure. "Great, see you then!" Tori closed the door and made her way to her home, as she took two steps Jade started speeding, almost leaving skid marks on the road, Tori smiled as she looked back to her now empty driveway.

* * *

Jade wasn't sure if she should go to Tori's house, she had a plethora of other things to do on a Saturday afternoon. Yet on that day she had woken up at eight in the morning, feeling somewhat high-spirited, considering she hadn't slept much that night, as well as her being, well, Jade. She had spent most of the morning picking out her outfit, leaving her room in a mess, settling on a black-laced skirt and leggings and a light blue tank top with a black corset. She made herself a batch of black coffee, leaving it to brew while she showered. Jade had cranked up her music to be heard all the way around the lower floor of her house, and was in a particularly intense karaoke session when Alma caught her mid-song. Alma shook her head while smiling and picking up the clothes left strewn around Jade's room. After getting ready and finishing the last remaining essay due on Monday, when the school holidays would officially end, Jade went to the kitchen when Alma had prepared some chicken fajitas.

At 2pm Jade left her house, saying goodbye to Alma, who was finishing the last preparations for the arrival of Jade's mother and brother the next day. Jade arrived at Tori's neighborhood in less than 15 minutes, parking at the side street closest to the Vega household's street. Jade spent the next 50 minutes with her car turned off and her head leaned on the car's wheel.

At 3:18pm, Jade was seen exiting her car in a flurry, an audible "Fuck it" followed by an incoherent rant. When Jade got to Tori's driveway, the other girl already had the door opened. Jade stopped a few steps from the door and gave Tori a skeptical look "So you knew I was coming?"

Tori smiled "We have a really good neighborhood watch, they called more than a half hour ago to ask if the 'crazy girl' knocking her head on her car's wheel belonged to one of us."

Jade entered the house, pushing Tori aside "I belong to no-one." Jade sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, between two large bowls.

"So, I made chocolate-covered popcorn and salty ones, wasn't sure which one you'd prefer." Jade put her feet on the floor and took a handful of each of the popcorn options on the table, munching on both as Tori went to get drinks from the fridge, smiling "What would you like to drink?"

"Soda's fine, so are we going to watch the movie or not?" Jade spoke with her mouth full.

"Calm down!" Tori walked to the living room carrying two bowls with two glasses on top of them, with a large bottle of soda. She stopped next to the couch where Jade was sitting, raising her eyebrow "Are you going to push me off the couch if I sit next to you?"

Jade looked at Tori with a smug look, smirking "I make no promises."

Tori rolled her eyes and sat next to Jade, at which the pale girl responded stiffening herself, Tori nudged her lightly "Chill Jade…" Tori laughed gently "Wow, I never expected to tell Hollywood Art's Ice Queen to chill."

Jade looked irritatingly at Tori, "So you think I'm the Ice Queen?"

Tori scooted closer to Jade and with her pointing finger started softly tracing patterns on Jade's shoulder "I thought so before, but then yesterday you changed my mind…"

Jade took the other girl's hand and placed it on Tori's lap. " How about we focus on the movie."

Tori pouted dramatically "Oh? So no torrid love-making today?"

"Fuck it, I'm leaving." Jade starts to get up. Tori stops her without much of a fight.

"Ok, Jade, I'll stop joking, relax. I'm just grateful you aren't trying to kill me."

The pale girl replied sardonically "Oh, so you did all of this just so I'd be nice to you?"

Tori came back with a coy smile "I was actually just looking for a new squeeze."

"This is ridiculous." Jade said exasperatingly as she resumed her exiting.

Tori grabs her arm and turns the other girl, effectively stopping her. "Jade, I'm sorry, but I'm tired of pretending. I get it, it's all a game to you, but every time you take a jab at me and act like you are the freaking ice queen it hurts me." Jade looked down at the arm Tori was holding, Tori grabbed a lock of Jade's hair and put it behind her ear. "Would it kill you to stop pretending to be mean to me, to maybe send a smile my way once in a while?"

Jade sighed. "It might." Both girls smirked. "Alright, let's finish watching movie." Jade walked back to the sofa, Tori took her hand and followed her. Jade sat down, the tanned girl sitting closely next to her, on her left side. Tori grabbed Jade's arm and put it around her own shoulders, and snuggled into Jade's torso, the pale girl gave out a small smile at the gesture.

"I'm getting real tired of these shenanigans, Jade."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me having to pull you in, and having to…" Tori didn't get finish her train of thought, as Jade had silenced her by cupping her face and fusing their lips together. Tori was left for a second as a fish struggling for water, then opened her eyes, revealing that Jade had turned her attention back to the movie and took her arm off of Tori's shoulders.

"This is the good part!"

Tori huffed and crossed her arms around her waist, whispering, "I thought so too."

Jade maintained her gaze on the movie, yet smirked at Tori's whisper "Come now Tori, if you get your feathers all ruffled up with a simple kiss, imagine when we get to the good parts."

Tori perked up and uncrossed her arms "So we will get to the good parts?"

Jade leaned back to the sofa and looked briefly at her classmate, with a saddened look "Be patient, Tori."

Tori smiled and whispered "I'll take that as a yes" and reached inside the bowl of salted popcorn with her left and chocolate popcorn with her right, taking one of each, getting a crave for the mixture after tasting them in Jade's lips. She thought the mixture somehow managed to sum up Jade. She originally thought mixing both types of popcorn to be strange and somewhat revolting, yet they complimented each other, chocolate calmed the saltiness, and the salt enhanced the flavor of the mix, leaving you hungry for more. "So Jade…"

Jade turned to face Tori "Yes?"

"What are we going to tell everyone about…" Tori motioned between the two of them "…this?"

Jade shrugged "Well, in the very unlikely event of anyone finding out, we can just say we are getting our 'experimenting' out of the way before college."

Tori got up irately, and opened her front door. "Get out."

Jade looked at the other girl bewildered "But what's..."

"OUT!" Tori physically pushed Jade out of the door, grabbing the other girl's bag and tossing it at her, closing the door with as much strength she could summon.

* * *

**Heh, I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling this chapter. It was more like writing a ping-pong match than anything, hence the really crappy choice of song, Enrique Iglesias... I doubt next chapter is going to be smutty, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be fluffy as hell to make up for it. But anyways, I appreciate everyone's input, so tell me what you think.**


	15. 15th on the 15th

**So it's my birthday today and you guys are the ones getting the present?! That seems hardly fair, but I don't care since this chapter is long due. Missed me? Yea, I know you didn't, but sorry about the wait with the chapter. Life sometimes drops a ton of bricks on top of you and it's kind of hard to write whatsoever under it. **

**Anyway, to make up for your wait and patience, here is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it and that I don't lose some of you halfway through it to sleep. It has a song in the middle, which the lyrics were adapted to fit the story and context, so bear with me. Usual thank yous, yadayadayada, I have to go reply to facebook birthday wishes and you probably don't bother with the top part so I'm wasting my time writing this, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"What did I do?!" Jade didn't understand why she had to lie to Tori. It was going great, they were having a great time, and she had to go and just show how insecure she was. Why wasn't she able to tell the other girl who all she wanted to do was be with her. But she couldn't, Tori would crush her. She couldn't afford her that. It was her family legacy; to have her heart-broken into a billion tiny pieces, most of them irretrievable, to be kept by the other. It's what happened to her mother, and she would rather live in the misery she was currently dealing with than let it happen to her. Jade wished she would be able to talk to someone about it though, she wished she would be able to talk to Tori about it. But she couldn't, that would be going against herself, she wasn't able to talk with anyone else, not at that precise moment. She thought of Hellie, though now she questioned her fidelity. Either way, Tori was probably working at that time, o she would have to wait until around two in the morning to talk to her cousin in private. Jade hoped Tori was prudent enough to not amble alone like she did on a previous night. She reached her destination, a valley in the desert. She stopped the car, got out and retrieved her shovel from the boot. She smiled at the irony of this being the secret hideout she was going to show Tori, but ended up not as the other girl jumped out of the car before she got the chance. She started moving the mound of dirt that separated her and the valley, putting it on the side, thus giving passage to her car. She got back in the car and drove to the valley. It had a tree on the left side of the car, and a view to the mountains around. It was somewhat of a cloudy day, but it didn't deter from the landscape.

Tori had invaded most of her hideouts, which is why she couldn't go home. Even if Alma had prepared the house for her mother's arrival the next day, Tori's scent still lingered, the image of her in the living room was still present in Jade's mind. It was inconvenient, if she was able to go home Jade could use some of the paraphernalia that was under her passenger seat. She had a stash of a packet of cigarettes, another glitter bottle with weed and a Snapple ice tea bottle with whiskey she had swiped from her father's house, which was the reason for her small bruise present on her cheek. She had installed a lock for her stash, just in case anyone, namely her mother, would want to snoop. She took out the pair of scissors from her purse that held the chain with the key to her passenger seat. The lock was hidden between the top seat and the bottom, and opened it, taking out a lighter and the pack of smokes. Though she couldn't indulge in anything mind-altering due to the ride back, Jade still felt like she could enjoy a cigarette. It helped to calm her nerves and empty her mind by filling her lungs with smoke, and she cherished the feeling of taking long drags and watching the smoke swirl around her slowly, imitating a dragon and making smoke rings. She missed the time when her dad would sit her in his knee and blow smoke bubbles by inhaling the smoke then blowing it inside soap bubbles, letting her pop them. His new wife made him quit, and though Jade understood it was a bad habit, she resented the reasons behind it. She was sitting down under the tree, not even remembering getting out of the car and lighting a cigarette, but her fingers were about to be burnt as only the filter remained. She dropped the cigarette and let out a long and audible sigh, followed suit by a scoff at her stereotypical behaviour as a lovesick teenager. Was that what she was, A lovesick teenager? She felt fine, physically sound, albeit aware of her longing, conscientious of her want (or maybe need) for the missing piece of the puzzle. It was true that the girl plagued Jade's thoughts (and dreams) since her arrival at Hollywood Arts. But though her thoughts were originally about retaliation, revenge and ways to get even with Tori, ever since they started her dreams with the other were always resembling a Jane Austen novel or the happy ending of a romantic comedy. It was why she insisted in watching _The Scissoring_ everyday she could before falling asleep, she had read in one of her mother's psychological newsletters that the last thing you thought about was likely what you would dream about. It didn't matter though, as hard as she tried she was unable to veer her thoughts out of coffee eyes and caramel skin. Going back to Beck didn't help, they were frightfully similar, and Jade couldn't stop herself of always wondering About Tori, comparing Beck to her subconsciously. She lit another cigarette as she started to look back at the breakup with the boy.

"_You were my safe place. We both know you don't love me, you love the idea of me. This was a time bomb, we are destined to fail. Beck, I love you. But am I in love with you? I wish I was joking, but I don't want to lose you again, not like last time. I love you too much to let this linger and fester to the point we will both resent each other._" Jade had been impressed with her eloquence with Beck. She was usually unable to express her innermost feelings without it being through writing, or at least playing a character. Too bad Jade couldn't play a character when talking with Tori. Or at least play herself, she had to keep up her façade. She yelled out in frustration and punched the tree trunk behind her. That's when she saw her old carving, a J+T, that she did a few months ago when school was cancelled for teacher's day. She did so in an altered state, she was high off of the brownies she took for lunch. Jade was analysing her handiwork, not her best even if she used an old pair of scissors. She sighed as she noticed the sun was starting to set, she would have to leave soon. The remaining clouds in the sky gave her an idea.

Before leaving for the 50 minute drive, Jade called Sinjin. It was a shaky call, as after she broke up with Beck the boy had started to lurk around her more, but him being enamored with her meant he would do anything Jade asked of him, namely breaking in to their school at the crack of dawn. She was still worried about Tori, as such she decided ln texting Hellie:  
- Make sure Tori gets home safe.  
- K, aren't you coming tonight?  
- Later, I have things to do. Don't tell her I talked to you.  
- Why? What happened?  
- Don't ask.  
- Jaaaaade... :-\

The ride back was refreshing for Jade, it allowed her to dwell on the possible outcomes of the plan she had set in motion. As simple as it was, Jade knew that Tori was unpredictable. It was one thing that she loved and hated about the girl.

* * *

Monday rolled in, and with that so did school. Everyone was excited coming back, telling their friends about their holidays. Out of the main group of friends, Jade was missing. Though Tori still felt hurt, she spent her day trying to inconspicuously ask about the other girl. She went out of her way to steal Rex from Robbie, telling him to check in the janitor's closet for the puppet, as this was one ff Jade's usual hideouts. The boys and Cat had texted Jade on sunday, receiving similar replies that she was busy as her mother had returned. On Monday when they noted her absence, they received identical replies to new texts: Don't worry, I'm fine. They were used to cryptic behaviour from the girl, but Tori still tried to check if she was hiding in school, by sending Cat on a wild hunt for the girl, by telling her that Jade had bibble and was hiding to keep it a secret. By the end of the day Tori gave up as her searches came to a dead-end.

Tori had been asked if she wanted to sing in the Welcome Back Bash on that day, but she had refused. She wasn't in the mood to sing after having spent her weekend in intermittent crying fits, safe for saturday night when she went to work at the diner. When her parents called stating that they were extending their visit in San Diego, Trina took the opportunity to stay at her "friend's" house. Tori spent all sunday consuming pints of rocky road and hazelnut vanilla ice cream, which in turn left her voice hoarse, and watching quintessential chick flicks such as _Casablanca, Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and others of the genre. It only made the amount of tissues around her living room grow. André was worried with Tori, but said nothing of the matter, everyone else was somewhat oblivious to the gloom around Tori.

* * *

The Welcome Back Bash was scheduled for 7pm that Monday. Similarly to other events, it was on the Asphalt Cafe and the stage was set up for the performances. Beck had been assigned to MC the event, which meant that the boy spent a good 15 minutes calming down the shrieks from the various girls, some obviously not from their school. Tori and Robbie were next to the refreshments, in the side, thus allowing them a perfect view of the stage while not being surrounded by the large horde of Beck's sung an original song and was accompanied by Cat to start off the entertainment proceeding to join their friends next to the refreshments, three other students followed the boy with covers from famous bands, nothing of brilliance. Nearing the scheduled 8pm break, Beck was hastily handed a card by Sinjin who was in charge of the tech support for the event, while his "minions" rolled in a mini grand piano to the stage. Beck read the card in a startled fashion, as he thought he was aware of all of the scheduled performances: "Ladies and gentlemen, after the next performance we will have a brief intermission, but before that, lads and lassies, give it up for one of Hollywood Arts' own High Bitches in Charge, one very dear to my heart, Jade West!" At the mention of the closeness to the girl by Beck, a large groan was overheard in unison by Beck's followers. Cat, Robbie and André shared surprised looks, while Tori assumed the deer in headlights stance, as Jade took the stage from the left side. Beck exited the stage from the ide opposite Jade's entrance and surreptitiously went to join his friends on the less crowded part, avoiding his horde. Jade cleared her throat softly into the microphone she was holding, receiving crossed arms, eye rolls and groans of disgust by Beck's followers, which she responded by puting on a menacing look and an aggressive stance, the horde flinched and took a step back collectively. "Thanks Beck." Jade showed some discomfort and embarrassment, something un-Jade-like "I, uh... This isn't something I normally do, but I have to so bear with me." Jade took off the leather jacket she was donning and revealed a long white shirt with the sleeves cut off that read "I'm Sorry" in black spray paint, the S somehow resembling a T, and took a seat in the front f the Piano, hooking the mic on the mount in the piano. Jade started the slow piano riff to "Teenage Dream":

I think you're pretty without any makeup on  
I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong  
I knew you got me when *I let my* walls come down, down

Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel  
like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

When you're around me life's like a movie scene  
I wasn't happy until you became my queen  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever...

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever...

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight...

The crowd who remained silent and enraptured during Jade's performance erupted in cheers and demands for a repeat performance a second after Jade took a breath in the end of her song. Jade did not indulge the requests, instead exiting the stage after a rushed bow and exiting the stage, running towards the interior of the school. Tori had excused herself to her friends to the bathroom right before the end of Jade's last verse. Jade reached the bathroom corridor to see the door closing, yet didn't notice that Beck had followed her until he tugged her shoulder, stopping her in her path.

"WHAT?!"  
Jade hadn't noticed who it was that deterred her, Beck was smiling sweetly at the girl. "Jade, that was a great performance."  
Jade crossed her arms and huffed "Yes, so?"  
Beck was left somewhat befuddled by Jade's slight outburst "No, I... Well it's just that last time you sung on that stage with a song like that we uh..."  
Jade closed her eyes and looked down with a sigh, then looked up to face the Canadian. "Beck. I'm sorry to say this, but the song wasn't for you. Now that you mention it, neither was my other one."  
"But you were looking at me."  
Jade wasn't ready to tell Beck about Tori, so took a second before answering, choosing her words. "I was looking at you and all of our friends, both times."  
Beck was taken aback, running a hand through his hair. "Oh. I uh..."  
Jade interrupted Beck and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're a great guy, and we had our moments, but we both know we are better as friends. Last time I faltered, you were my safe haven, you were what I knew. But Beck, I'm not the one for you." Beck nodded, somewhat taciturn. "Why don't you back outside, I'm sure your crowd of ganks are about to reap havoc in the party if you don't get out there." Beck smiled at the comment, and Jade returned the smile. "I'm sure at least one of them is at least somewhat tolerable by my standards."  
Beck grinned and gave Jade a friendly hug. "Thanks Jade." They broke apart from the hug and Beck started making his way back to the party, turning again to face Jade. "You coming back?"  
Jade glanced to the girl's bathroom door on her left side, which wasn't fully closed, before tuning to the boy. "Yeah, I'm just going to take a moment first."  
"Alright, I'll see you later."  
Jade gave a short nod as the boy turned the corner of the corridor, his footsteps becoming audibly softer. The bathroom door opened, revealing Tori with a blank expression. Jade stared at the girl, smiling softly "Hi"  
Tori replied back with a smile "Hi"  
"So I'm guessing eavesdropping-Tori is back?"  
Tori rolled her eyes, yet remained smiling. "If you are asking if I overheard your conversation, then yes." Jade nodded expectantly, raising an eyebrow. "Beck is right, it was a great performance."  
Jade smirked and rolled her eyes in return, then stared intently in the other girl's eyes, replying gravely with a low "It was for you. It was always for you."  
Tori shrugged and walked over to the sinks putting on an act of indifference, allowing Jade entrance into the bathroom which she took, the door closing behind her. "I figured as much, you aren't exactly the Katy Perry type."  
Jade chuckled "You should've taken the hint earlier." Both girls laughed at reference to the song they dueted, ending in an awkward silence as the laughter died down. Jade looked at Tori impatiently "And?!"  
Tori remained unphased and without missing the beat, replied with a shrug "I'm just glad you didn't sing 'I Kissed a Girl'".

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think! - The song is originally by Katy Perry, but I based off the performance on the cover by Boyce Avenue, the lyrics are a mix between both.**


	16. Heartbeat

**So sorry for the long overdue posting. **

**Firstly, I'd like to proceed with the thank yous: to all that have reviewed, you is kind, you is smart, you is special and I love you all. to Lushcoltrane for reading through this and approving. To foxfacefan for the awesome words of encouragement and ego boost, you have no idea how I swelled with joy :D,To melymely for withstanding my feels and issues and general rants, you are my piedra. To my 'gf for being a pain in the what? IN THE BUTT!**

**Secondly, the apologies. I'm truly sorry for posting late, I'm dealing with personal matters which hinder my performance in everything, namely writing. Also, I am dealing with a severe case of the wtfs thanks to this whole blackhorse mike issue, let's not even go there again since there is enough furniture broken around my house thanks to it.**

**Thirdly, I believe I haven't done the chapterly disclaimers recently, but lez-bi-honest: If I actually did own Victorious, not only would Liz Gillies be too busy to be with outhouse mike, she'd be too busy for anything, and uh, the show would still be on. We'd film during our gatorade breaks (gotta keep hydrated you know).**

**Lastly, this is how it's going to go: there will be, below this, a part in italics. That part is Jade's thought process. _*WARNING*_ if you are of the weird kind that comes to the M rated part of fanfiction and doesn't want to read smut, I advise you not to read the italics. I tried to keep it generally tame, but hey, I can't promise not to give you the skivvies. **

* * *

**Previously, on West: A Side-Story:**

Jade smirked and rolled her eyes in return, then stared intently in the other girl's eyes, replying with a low "It was for you. It was always for you."  
Tori shrugged and walked over to the sinks putting on an act of indifference, allowing Jade entrance into the bathroom which she took, the door closing behind her. "I figured as much, you aren't exactly the Katy Perry type."  
Jade chuckled "You should've taken the hint earlier." Both girls laughed at reference to the song they dueted, ending in an awkward silence as the laughter died down. Jade looked at Tori impatiently "And?!"  
Tori remained unphased and without missing the beat replied with a shrug "I'm just glad you didn't sing 'I Kissed a Girl'".

* * *

Tori sat on the sink counter, Jade smirked and asked feigning innocence: "What if I did sing "I Kissed a Girl'?" Tori blushed and stuttered, her comeback streak having run out. Jade strutted to be in front of Tori, held her left thigh, and with her right thumb lightly stroked Tori's upper cheekbone. Jade had interrupted Tori's stuttering with her touch, and as the other girl leaned to her hand and closed her eyes, Jade leaned to whisper on Tori's left ear: "Though I did like it, not only don't you taste of cherry chapstick, but the song didn't say everything I wanted it to."  
Tori asked breathlessly: "And...what was that?"  
Jade slowly moved her left hand towards Tori's left knee, keeping her right attached to Tori's cheek, leaned back to stare the other girl in the eye, her separation and pause causing Tori to open her eyes. Jade, with a serious look answered "I think you know."  
Without any struggle from Tori, Jade seamlessly parted the other girl's knees, positioned herself between them, at the same time lowering her other hand from Tori's cheek to her neck, inciting the other girl to link their lips.

* * *

_I'm kissing her. She's letting me kiss her. I don't know if this is right. But the taste of chocolate on her tongue...It's all I want. OH GOD. I was wrong. Her hands are around my back and waist, and I want more. I want her. All of her. I hope I'm not hurting her, I think I'm digging my nails on her thigh. wait, wait why is she trying to stop the kiss?! Am I dreaming again? Oh please tell me if I open my eyes that I won't just see my pillow staring at me in the dark... Nope! Thank god, it really is true, it's really Tori, she just wanted to smile at me, fuck she has pretty teeth. And pretty lips, and that neck... Mmh, her neck tastes of chocolate too! Fuck, she just moaned. And not one of those annoyingly loud moans either, just a soft hum that I'm pretty sure is gonna cause me to break my toes inside my boot trying to control just how turned on I am right now. I want to tell her. I want to. But maybe she understands? Maybe she can read me since MOTHER OF JEESSUS. When did her hand get to my neck and how did she know I... HOLY FUCK. Her teeth are scraping against the skin at the top of my shirt and he nails are pushing my shirt up, let me put my arms up. And there goes my shirt. Let me take that stupid high pony tail scrunchy she has on. Dear sweet god she really is trying to torture me. Those slow hair flips re only required on shampoo commercials. I wonder if she says oh yes like those women do on the Herbal Essences one? GUH fuck. Did I just moan? When did she take my bra out? And why are her pants still on?! Damn it, unhooking bras is easy, try this stupid belt, it's like it should come with it's own instruction manual... Ah, smart girl, yes you should lean back while I pull your pants down, no don't go too far, or I won't have access to that neck... And... what the fuck?!_

"Vega, are you wearing Finding Nemo underwear?!"  
"Oh god..." _She's covering that pretty face of hers. Can't have that, let me put those hands of yours on my shoulders again... And I'm back to your neck._  
"I'm gonna call you squishy, and you shall be my squishy..." _Wait no, why are you pulling me back?!_  
"Are you quoting Dory?"  
Sigh, let's put on the smirk West. "No, I'm fucking Tori" _Ok, she's smiling, a little peck on the lips._

_Hmm, the music has started on the background. Let me go lock the door, and turn off the lights. It's fortunate that we go to an arts school where everyone leaves speakers everywhere... Where did the girl throw my pants?! Ouch, ok those are my boots, and here are my pants. Let me plug-in my phone on the speakers...Fuck, I shouldnt've turned off the lights, stupid phone just blinded me. Ok back to business West._

_Oh shit. I shouldn't be doing this. She deserves better and you're breaking her- But look at her! She really makes it shine. Oh god I sound sappy. How can I be able to see her only through the light coming from the corridor, and the phone screen. I should tell her. I should stop and just hold her and never let my Tori go. Did I just think "My Tori"?! God I love this song. And her arms are around my waist again, my lips are on hers, my hands are unbuttoning her shirt... Bra hooks in the back. Good girl. Homygod. Her feet are tickling my back thighs, when did she hook herself on me? Damn her skin is smooth. Goddamn she has abs! Whoops, I think I'm tickling her because I can feel her smile. Hey now, if you are going to use teeth on my lips I'm going to be moving downwards... Hah, I doubt this was the sea Nemo wanted to go back to Tor... She shivers and she moans, and I'm almost sure she cracked the mirror behind her with her hand, yep leverage is a good option for what I have planned. So her right arm is above her head, and my right hand is adventuring. I want more. I want her. _"Tori, I..."_ Shit, maybe trying to talk to her while I'm putting my fingers inside her wasn't my best plan. Her head just knocked against the mirror and that was one of the loudest groans I've ever heard and god, did it leave me turned on. We gotta be quieter or someone will think... Oh lawd there's a fahr. Mmh I wonder if she tastes like chocolate too... Shit, I'm losing my grip, ok, let me hold your hand up and FUCK ME. How the hell did she figure I like being bitten? There goes my shoulder. And I'm guessing she's coming since there is no space between us, she's jailing me with her legs. And there she goes, that's going to leave a mark. I can finaly breathe in and the french are right, it's a little death. But in Tori, it's part wail, part supplication, all beautiful. She stopped biting my shoulder but is still leaning against me. Her hand I'm holding is limp, since I'm retracting my arm and hers is being lowered together. I try to take back my hand but that's when she shows signs of life by clutching at it. The music is still playing and I don't know what to do... _

_Well this is awkward._

* * *

Tori gave Jade a smile in between breaths, at which the other girl replied with a small one. Jade was holding on to Tori's thigh. The latina had finally regained her composure and had on a somber look when she held Jade's chin to look in her eyes. "Jade... I...I love you."

* * *

**Song that should be playing is Heartbeat by Chase & Status, I like it, you should too.**

**Ok, sorry for leaving you here, but this is all I have written up until now. I sincerely hope that the inspiration fairy comes along and blesses me again, but ugh, right now this is all I could muster. And no, this isn't where it ends, there is quite some more to the story, I just can't write. If you have some sort of magic cure, please tell me through reviews, pm's or other forms of contact, check my page for more info.**


	17. Wicked Games

**So, firstly thank you for sticking around. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, shoutout to the guest that left me the lovely review :D Sowy I haven't been updating regularly, what can I say, shit happens. Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story, it's just gonna take some time. Especially now since my laptop may need to get surgery. **

**The same system still applies, if it's in italics it's probably Jade's POV, unless stated otherwise (or it's the Previously part)**

******Chapter name is from the song by The Weeknd.**

**Ok, so this time I sincerely apologize for what you are about to read. Feel free to complain, I feel your pain.**

* * *

_**Previously, on West: A Side-Story:**_

_Tori gave Jade a smile in between breaths, at which the other girl replied with a small one. Jade was holding on to Tori's thigh. The latina had finally regained her composure and had on a somber look when she held Jade's chin to look in her eyes. "Jade... I...I love you."_

* * *

_Fuck. _

_How could I…?_

_Fuck._

_I can feel the cold water hitting my body. I know it's cold because my skin is pale, I feel sick though. I see the steam rising up from my skin as the water hits it. I'm not sure how long I've been in this shower, I'm not sure if the water was warm at one point. I don't understand how now I can produce this amount of heat considering I froze then. I've been replaying it over and over my head, ever since I got home._

… "Jade… I… I love you." _I see Tori's sweet smile and reply back with the biggest grin I've ever been able to muster._

"I love you too, Tori."

_But see, that's not how it happened. I froze. I fucked up. What really happened was I sighed, turned away from her so she couldn't see my tears falling and started dressing up while shaking my head. Instead I replied with a _"Damn it, Tori"_ While I exited the bathroom. I know. I fucked up. I wish I could take it back._

* * *

"Jaaaaaade! Jade can you please take me to school?" Jade woke up with a startle hearing her brother's voice from outside her bathroom. She had fallen asleep in the bathtub the night before, water having been turned off as she converted into a bath instead of a shower.

With a groan she hoisted herself up into a seating position while doing a mental pros and cons list of making an appearance in school. "…Yea, give me fifteen minutes."

"Ok, please hurry, I don't want to be late, I'll make you coffee!"

She rolled her eyes as she got up from the bathtub, as much as she felt the sisterly bond with her brother she was in no mood to deal with him at that moment. She noticed the wrinkled condition her skin was in, from being in water all night. She wouldn't have time to fully get ready and make it in time for school, so she retrieved her make-up case from under the sink and went into her room to get dressed, opting for grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, yet getting a gym bag filled with not only her make-up case but a change of more Jade-appropriate clothes, together with her combat boots. She sighed heavily as she noticed she wouldn't have time to put on sneakers, so she put on one of her biggest, darkest secrets: A pair of Crocs.

She had gotten them from her grandmother for Christmas, and realized how hard it was to burn them. She was about to puncture them with her scissors when her mother walked in. She gave out an uncomfortable smile as she dropped her scissors and started putting them on right when her grandmother walked in the room. Which is when she realized how comfortable they were, especially considering the brutality her feet are put through from wearing her boots and decided to keep them. Her grandmother even got the color right and gave her a black pair of Crocs with a bat and a scissor add-ons on her left foot. It was also the last gift her grandmother gave her.

* * *

Jade was currently pondering in her car on where to go and change, a block away from her brother's school. Second period had already started at Hollywood Arts. She sent a message to Hellie:

-Hey, can I come over?

-Sure, are we having lunch?

-Yes. I'll be there in 20.

Rush hour had passed and Jade was able to get to the diner without issues. She guessed Tori hadn't talked to Hellie given the fact that the woman would have probably made some sort of comment on the situation. Then again, she might be luring Jade in to get the full gist of it. To Jade it seemed like something Hellie would do.

Jade enters Hellie's house from the backdoor, not wanting to be seen by the regulars at the diner in her current attire. Hellie is styling her hair in the mirror inside the bathroom, peeking out of the open door to see Jade enter. "Hey Kid, I'll be right out. What's up?"

Jade walks to the sofa, drops her bag and sits down with a loud sigh, proceeding to run her hand through her hair as Hellie steps out of the bathroom. "Oh nothing." Hellie raises one eyebrow in suspicion, a silent way of getting Jade to continue. The girl isn't sure if Hellie is aware of what had happened the previous day with her cousin, so decides to 'test the waters' "Oh, you know, Mom's home, Luke almost broke one of my jars, didn't sleep much, the usual."

"Ah."

"So yes, would you mind if I change here before going to school?"

"Of course not, I'm gonna go downstairs to get our lunch order. The usual?"

Jade smiled in relief that if Hellie did know, she didn't press the matter. "You know me so well."

Jade changed into an outfit that more of what people expect of her, with a corset over a purple long-sleeved shirt and stretchy leather leggings under her boots. After having lunch with Hellie where only light banter was made, Jade made her way to Hollywood Arts. It was the middle of lunch time, and to avoid detection Jade had parked in the further parking lot from the Asphalt Café. Her friends were probably there, so Jade predicted she would be able to pick up her books and head to her Scriptwriting class without much of an issue.

* * *

**André's POV**

_So, me and Beck are chilling by our lockers while Robbie and Cat are sitting at the stairs talking to each other. Jade is jamming a pair of scissors at her locker. Shruggers are all around doing what shruggers do with the dancing and instruments and whatnots. Tori is walking by from her locker's side in a huff. _"Hey Tor!"_ Beck also says hi to the girl, who just glances at us irritated and keeps walking. She only stops in front of Jade, who by now stopped playing with her scissors and is facing her. Then Tori gives the girl the fiercest open-hand slap across the face I've ever seen. WHAT THE FUCK. What. The. Fucking. Fuck. Girl's tripping, Tori must be having a death wish moment. Jade is holding her cheek just staring at Tori in surprise with her mouth open. Everything is silent. I look around and everyone is looking at the scene, with their mouths open, oh ok so I'm not dreaming, that's good. Beck and I stare at each other dumbfounded, not sure what to do. I mean sure, Tori is my best friend and all, but she's been at HA for long enough to know not to mess with Jade, Beck's probably thinking the same thing. Some shruggers have started running out of the room, others remain shocked. Jade closes her mouth and grabs Tori by the shoulder, who just has her arms crossed looking pissed, and drags her to the middle of the room, making any students on that area run away. Jade yells out a _"Everybody clear out!"_ People start running to whatever exit is closer, Robbie grabbed Cat and ran upstairs while the girl shrieked. Beck and I are the only ones that hesitate. Jade looks straight at us and yells through gritted teeth _"Now!"_ and we just scurry in the direction of Tori's locker. I guess the position for my best friend is open as of now, since Tori's a lost cause._

* * *

**I'm sure I've said this before, but I enjoy reviews, so tell me what you think.**


End file.
